The One True Dragon
by Rhyainn
Summary: Every person has both good and evil within them. Most are out of balance, good outweighing evil or the other way around. Very few ever find themselves in perfect harmony.
1. No Lessons in Victory

********This story is being rewritten! Do not read here, look at the story Reinventing Junzi, please! It's the same story, but better! And different! Thanks so much for reading!********

(So I wrote the first six chapters of this story in 2006 and 2007 and suddenly decided to go back and continue the story now, four years later. Weird, huh? I wrote a couple more chapters and just realized I should go back and edit my other chapters, too. So that's what I did!

I'm really looking for critiques here. I'm hoping to become a professional writer and I'm using fanfiction as practice. Please, please, please be as critical as you can. I need help learning how to write stuff people like to read.

There's going to be a lot of stuff going on in this fic, so hopefully it won't become too jumbled. Jack-centric, but there's also going to be a lot of stuff about Dashi, Chase, Wuya, and Guan in the past.

Definitely will have some spoilers...it takes place after the end of the series. But if you haven't seen the end by now you probably aren't out there reading fanfiction about the show, so I guess it's kinda silly to have that warning… As far as romance goes…well, we'll see. I'd like to wait and see how the story goes and what fits best. Sometimes characters surprise you, y'know?)

Chapter 1 - No Lessons in Victory

Chase Young felt a slight pang of concern as the redheaded boy took his stance. It was good. Not expert, of course. Not even advanced, really. But good. Especially good for Spicer.

The boy had been training at the temple for about three months now. Chase had known about his involvement with the monks since the beginning, of course. He hadn't bothered to pay attention to the details of the child's training. He hadn't even thought the boy would last as long as he did, seeing as how last time he had barely lasted a day.

Silently he cursed that wretched bean and his pet hag. If they hadn't been keeping him so busy he could have been spying on Spicer, at least for the beginning of his training. How had he gotten them to take him back? The thought had troubled Chase from the very beginning. Surely the monks weren't _that_foolish. He had betrayed them and stolen from them. Why would they trust him a second time?

His eyes flickered to the four young dragons, standing nearby. Three red tunics and one midnight black. They had taken _him_ back in. Raimundo. The fearless leader. He had grown strong. His skills now rivaled even Omi's, and this thought concerned Chase greatly. Omi was still uncertain, still power-hungry and still (however loosely) in his control.

The Brazilian boy was an entirely different matter. While potentially not quite as powerful, he was smart. His victories against Hannibal were surprising, but they didn't impress Chase too much. Hannibal was a fool. Self-gratifying, overconfident, over-anxious…he may once have been a master of deception, but fifteen hundred years of isolation had taken their toll. He had lost his touch. He had fooled the monks at first, but they learned quickly.

Raimundo worried Chase. Soon, the boy would grow strong enough to stand up to him as an equal. If not taken care of he could even become strong enough to defeat him. And no amount of trickery or deception would work this time. He would have to kill the child himself.

He turned his mind back to the much less pressing matter at hand. Spicer. There was something different about him. Something had changed, but he couldn't decide what. How much difference could three months of training have made? Chase sized up his opponent. He was dressed in the red robes and black sash of a newcomer at the temple. His hair was wild and unkempt, and the makeup and obnoxious yellow goggles were gone. At a glance the heli-bot was the only thing that remained of the old Jack. His eyes were focused. He held himself confidently; the bumbling and uncertain sway to his step was replaced by carefully placed balance and grace.

Chase was unworried. Concerned a bit, yes. He wondered how they had managed to transform the fool so completely in so short a time. He wished he had been paying closer attention to their obviously new training techniques. He pondered the effect these new techniques were having on the four dragons. But he was not afraid of the boy before him. His concern was for the road the boy had taken, not for the boy himself. Spicer was an insect. A worm. Never in a thousand years would the child be able to compete with the weakest members of the Xiaolin team. Let alone with Chase himself.

Chase made the first move. Like lighting he was at Jack's side, slashing out with a spiked fist. Jack dodged just in time, ducking under his arm and aiming a kick at his enemy's legs. Chase was surprised, but still avoided the kick easily, leaping back a few feet. Jack was at the ready in an instant, looking a tad shaky, but with a smile on his face. He had been dreading this moment for months. The moment when he would leave the safety of the temple to join the others for a 'shen-gong-wu round up' as Clay put it. Just his luck that Chase would show up for this particular one.

On their way there he had asked the others if they would mind letting him be the one to get this wu. They had understood, remembering how the honor of their first victorious showdowns had affected them. Jack had secretly been hoping Ashley would show up. He really wanted to show off his new skills. But, of course, it was no second-rate Vlad or Tubby or Katnappe who was waiting for them.

The others had rushed forward to help, and the only thing in the world Jack had wanted more than their help at that moment was to prove he could do it alone. He had motioned them to stay back and had taken his stance against Chase…

"I see you have improved, Spicer, well done," the smile on Jack's face widened into a toothy grin. He had surprised Chase. "However, you will need more than a few months of training for me to even consider you an opponent."

He turned away and began walking towards the others. The smile vanished from Jack's face and he attacked.

Chase was ready. He blocked Jack's punch with ease, throwing the boy off balance. He aimed a punch at his opponent's head, but Jack dropped to the ground and rolled away. He leapt to his feet just in time to see Chase's foot connect with the side of his head. He flew across the rock plateau and skidded to the ground. His vision was blurred and his head stung, but he climbed to his feet shakily. Chase was advancing on him slowly, an amused grin on his face.

Jack's face burned with embarrassment and anger. He knew he didn't have what it took to fight Chase. He regained his position and stood ready once more.

"Need another lesson, worm?" Chase grinned, "I'd just stay down if I were you."

Jack said nothing, but ran at his enemy. Chase avoided his charge and turned to attack, but Jack was gone. Surprise filled his face and he spun around. The boy was behind him, already swinging at his opponent's face. His fist connected and sent Chase reeling. The Heylin warrior stumbled back a few steps and raised a hand to his mouth. A trickle of blood ran from his lips.

Jack didn't smile at the joyous encouragement of the others. He knew as well as they did that he had just gotten lucky. Chase was underestimating him, and wouldn't do so for long. Once he got serious Jack knew he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Well I see I have underestimated what a few months of time with real warriors can do to a useless fool." Chase scowled over at his opponent.

For the first time since the fight began, Jack spoke to his opponent. "Well, you know, that's how you get to be the best," he grinned wolfishly. "Hanging with the best."

Chase's face darkened. Jack had hit the nerve he was aiming for. Omi had explained all about Chase's past. How he had traded his immortal soul to defeat, not his enemy, but his closest friend. How he had then banished Hannibal away, fearing he would become a threat to his own newfound power. Jack knew that Chase needed to be the best.

"You pathetic insect! How dare you even think about challenging me? A thousand lifetimes of training wouldn't make you an adequate warrior, let alone one worthy to call himself my enemy!" Chase's voice was low, but it trembled with anger.

Jack didn't trust himself to say anything else. Fear was threatening to overwhelm him and the look of fury on Chase's face wasn't helping to calm his nerves. He silently resumed his fighting stance and stood ready.

* * *

Hidden in the rocky canyons a centuries-old witch watched the battle with interest.

"He's gotten good," Wuya said, though no one was around. "And in only three months. I didn't think the boy had it in him." She gave a slight chuckle, "but he has no idea what he's up against. Chase could destroy him in an instant, and he might actually do it if the fool keeps goading him on like that."

A twinge of anxiety ran through her, and she frowned. The boy should have quit while he was still alive. This was not his world, and he should have had the sense to stay out of it. He had always been a headstrong little child, too caught up in his foolish dreams to see how horribly outclassed he was.

Wuya had never been one to hide her feelings, form herself or anyone. She was confident and self-assured, and had been her entire life. So when she recognized her own concern for the boy's safety she wasted no time in pretending it didn't exist. She did, however, wonder where these feelings had come from. Back when she didn't have a body she knew she couldn't have cared less. When had her feelings changed?

She thought back on the boy's old home. His parents were so non-accepting. They tried to hide his difference by allowing him to use the basement as his new 'room'. He had taken it as a sign that they approved and were supportive, but Wuya had seen the truth at once.

He was their son, though, and they loved him as parents do. His mother especially. 'My little genius' she would call him. When no one was around, of course.

It disgusted Wuya. She realized that she cared now more than she had then. She was suddenly furious at the boy's parents. True, he was a bumbling fool who was obsessed with inventing and he couldn't even see that they mistreated him, but he deserved better.

He deserved better than them, and he deserved better than this. This world of magic and power and deception and fear. He deserved a normal life. He deserved to be accepted…he deserved someone who loved him for who he was. Someone who would accept his flaws and admire his accomplishments.

The Xiaolin temple could never give him that. They could teach him control and discipline and fighting skills, but they could never nurture or love him. He was too different. It was fine for someone like the Cheese Ball, who had lived there his whole life, but for Jack, and even the other monks, the temple would never be home.

She sighed, her mind buzzing with thoughts. She closed her eyes to clear her head, and a voice from the past rang clearly through her mind. _I'm not your mommy. Now pick up your toys, Jacky and let's go home._

Her eyes shot open. Where had that come from? Her gaze wandered to the fight below. Although at this point it wasn't much of a fight. Jack was getting kicked around like a rag doll. But every time he fell to the ground he rose to his feet, refusing to accept defeat. Why are the other monks just standing there? She thought angrily. Why don't they help? Chase is going to kill him…

* * *

Jack hit the ground and a sharp crack echoed throughout the jagged rocks. The monks saw their ally wince in pain and pull his arm close to his body. It hung at a weird angle, and they noticed right away that it was broken. Jack was visibly fighting back tears at this point, but again he struggled to his feet. His clothes were tattered and he was bleeding from a dozen different wounds. He trembled with fear and pain and bit his lip to keep it from quivering.

"Jack, no! Stop it, let us help!" Kimiko called.

"You can't beat him, partner, none of us can on our own."

"Please, Jack Spicer, there is no shame in this defeat. It is a battle you cannot win!"

"No!" Jack's voice was surprisingly strong for the beating he had endured, and he turned to face Chase once again. "Stay out of it guys, I said I'd get this one."

"But Jack…" Clay began.

"_No!_" His voice echoed loudly and he charged Chase once more. The warrior didn't even bother to dodge. He took Jack down with a single devastating punch, and the boy flew across the ledge. His frail body smashed against a large stone and he crumpled to the ground, unmoving. Chase walked over and stood above his still form.

"The world has no use for you, insect," he rose a booted foot above Jacks head. "Now die."

In a flash Chase found himself skidding across the ground. Raimundo was floating between him and Jack's body. His eyes were burning. Chase leapt to his feet, and was instantly surrounded by the other three monks. He then felt the sting of the blow that had sent him flying. The side of his face felt like it was on fire. He stumbled slightly and coughed out a tooth.

Holding one hand to his face he pointed at Raimundo. "You will pay for that, boy."

"I don't think so, dragon breath," the warrior's voice was powerful and calm.

"Chase Young," Omi said, "today you have won. Leave now and we will fight another day."

"Or stay and this'll be our last time together," Clay's normally friendly voice was dark.

Chase fought to keep the surprise and fear from his face. Never had he seen the warriors so serious. Not even when Omi turned to the Heylin side.

"If he is dead then it is no fault of mine," he said, barely keeping his voice steady. "It was he who insisted the fight continue."

"That's why we're giving you this chance," Kimiko's voice came from behind him, deadly serious. "You can leave now, victorious…"

"Or you can stay and fight us," Raimundo finished.

* * *

It would have been funny if not for the fact that Jack was most certainly dead. Wuya watched Chase flying off, visibly shaken by the monks' words. Well, what did he expect? For them to just stand by and watch him kill their new friend? He was fortunate that Jack had refused the monks help. If Jack had acted in any way as though he wanted the fight to end, and Chase had not honored that wish…Chase would probably already be dead. The monks took their friendships very seriously, but they took honor just as much so.

Wuya followed the monk's movements as they crowded around Jack's body and carried it carefully into the Silver Manta Ray. She watched and listened as they spoke amongst one another. Jack was not dead! In fact, Dojo (who was not being used as transportation because of the extent of Jack's injuries) said that he had actually seen warriors worse off than that recover in almost no time at all. _The temple healers will fix him right up_, he said with a smile.

Wuya had nothing left to see here, and she activated the Golden Tiger Claws. Without a glance back at the monks, she leapt into the portal and returned to her quarters at Chase's lair just in time to here him stomping in the door.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2 – The Beginning

When Jack awoke all he felt was pain. He got the feeling that he'd just been put through a blender. He struggled to sit up, and discovered that he was not in his little 'room' on the sleeping mat, but in a real bed. He glanced around and recognized the room he was in as the temple's infirmary. His left arm was in a cast and he was practically covered in bandages. He sighed as his thoughts turned from his injuries to his fight with Chase. He reached up and pushed his blazing red hair from his eyes.

"Jack Spicer. You are awake." The old master of the temple's voice came from his side and he looked up into Master Fung's solemn face.

"I guess so," Jack said, not bothering to quip about Master Fung's ability to point out the obvious. He noticed the bed-tray in the master's hands. It had a teapot and two cups on it.

Master Fung sat in a chair and placed the tray on the bed in front of Jack. Jack took the pot and pored both of them some tea.

"We have much to discuss, young one." He picked up his cup and took a sip.

"How long was I out for?"

"A week. And two days."

Jack nodded and took a sip of tea as well. It burned his tongue.

"You fought well against Chase Young," the master began.

"Well? I got my ass…er…I lost, sir. Horribly."

"Remember, there are no lessons in victory, but a…"

"A thousand in defeat, I know," Jack finished with a sigh, almost rolling his eyes. He had heard the proverb from Omi many times before.

"Then let us begin to review."

"Begin to review? What are you talking about?"

"Review your lessons, of course," Master Fung smiled slightly as he sipped his tea.

"Ha. I learned that Chase can't take a joke and that the others really do care more about honor than their friends' lives," Jack laughed and it hurt his ribs.

"Well there's two out of the way," he sipped his tea. "Name some more."

Jack looked at him, surprised. "I was being sarcastic."

"But you did learn these things, did you not?"

He was beginning to get frustrated. Speaking with Master Fung always managed to do that to him. "Where are the others?"

"Around." Sip.

Jack sighed inwardly. It was cool for the monks to take him in and all, but he wasn't one of them. Not really. And he had always known that Master Fung didn't want him around at all. Omi (and to a lesser extent, the others) had taught him just about everything he had learned. On occasion he'd get a random proverbial lesson via their master, but beyond that the old man basically left him alone.

It frustrated him that he still had no idea why the four monks had brought him here. He was nothing but a burden on them, and he had just lost them a shen-gong-wu. He thought back to three months ago.

A few weeks after he turned sixteen, his parents had decided that he would be going away to Japan as a transfer student. They had told him it was for the best, and that it would be good for him to get away and meet some new people. He had protested, of course. His lair was there. He couldn't just move all of that stuff. But they said that the decision was final and that he would be leaving in a week.

He had sat out three wu-alerts so that he wouldn't loose his two remaining shen-gong-wu. Two days before he was scheduled to leave, five unexpected visitors greeted him at his lair.

* * *

"_Oh, hey guys. What's up?" He raised a hand at them distractedly, wondering what he was going to do if they decided to attack. His entire lair was cleared out, and his Jack-Bots were all disassembled for transportation._

"_Jack? What's going on here?" Kimiko gestured around to the empty lair. Her voice echoed against the walls._

"_Oh, yeah. Um, my parents kinda decided that I'm too much trouble to keep around, I guess," he sighed and taped up the box in front of him. "I'm moving to Japan. Transfer student, you know…"_

_The four warriors exchanged glances. "But…you're going to give up on ruling the world?" Raimundo asked._

_Jack opened his mouth to laugh, but was interrupted._

"_Oh, yes! Jack has finally seen the error of his ways and has decided to go away for rigorous training in far-off lands!" Omi did a few flips and jabs before continuing his rant, "and then he will return to us and join our mission to collect the shen-gong-wu and defeat evil!"_

"_No way! I'm still going to…" but he stopped in mid-sentence. What was he going to do? He had been thinking a lot lately. About the fight for the world and about how everyone seemed to be getting stronger and better except for him. He remained the same, while the others improved. He was no match for them now, and they were only getting stronger. What was the point, really?_

_He gave a sigh, "actually, Omi I was just going to go away and lead a normal life. Never trouble you guys again, never loose another showdown, never get the crap beaten out of me for your personal amusement…" this plan was starting to sound better and better._

"_What?" He jumped at the force in the monks' voices._

"_Jack, you can't do that!" Kimiko said._

"_Yeah, what would the fight for good be without your girly little scream to keep it interesting?"_

"_Oh, ha ha, Raimundo," Jack rolled his eyes. "Isn't this exactly what you guys want? To see me gone and never coming back? Out of the way, out of your lives?"_

_The four looked at each other again. Suddenly a shrill beeping noise filled the empty room, and Jack looked down at his shen-gong-wu-detecto bot. Dojo came sliding in._

"_Guys! Guys! A new wu just went acti…" he cut his exclamation short when he saw the troubled looks on his friend's faces._

"_We know, Dojo," Raimundo said quietly._

_A sudden thought struck Jack. "Hey, guys, if you think you could spare this wu, why don't we all go out for that ice cream I promised that one time?"_

_The four of them looked at him in surprise, and it was Kimiko who finally answered, "this one wu can wait. Let's go."_

* * *

And after four hours of ice cream, reminiscing, and story telling they had invited him to come over to the temple for his last night there. He had accepted, and happily. It was strange to him that he had anything even slightly resembling friends. And it was even stranger that they were his sworn enemies.

Master Fung had not been at all happy when the four brought Jack over to hang out. They assured him that it would be fine and that they would watch him, but he was still uncertain. Then Raimundo pulled his master aside and spoke with him in private for a few moments. The others seemed unconcerned, so Jack didn't worry about it. When their conversation was over, Master Fung agreed to set him up a place to sleep for the night.

Jack had assured him that he was only hanging out for a few hours and that he would need to be getting home. The old man had nodded and continued making the arrangements.

The more time he spent with them, the more he enjoyed their company. They really were a great group of people, when you weren't on their hit list. He discovered many things about their relationships that he had never known before. And he had fun. He really, truly had fun. He ended up calling his parents to let them know he was out with some friends, and they gave him a time to be home in the morning. It was around four in the morning when they all finally fell asleep.

It had been the best day of Jack's whole life. So of course, when morning came and he was about to head home he couldn't keep the tears from his eyes.

* * *

"_Jack? Jack, what's wrong?" Kimiko hurried to his side, and he quickly wiped his eyes._

"_Nothing, nothing," he sniffled and the other three crowded around as well. "It's just that I…" he turned to face them and let the tears fall freely. "Thanks so much guys. That was the best time I've ever had."_

_None of the monks knew what to say, so it was a good thing when Master Fung walked up with an extra set of monk robes and handed them to Raimundo._

_Rai smiled and bowed deeply to his master and then turned to Jack. "Um…I'm not really sure how to ask this but…uh…"_

_Omi caught on at once and leapt into the conversation. "Yes! Jack Spicer, please join us here at the temple!"_

"_Yeah!" Kimiko smiled, "for real this time, no funny business."_

"_Aw, no way Rai!" Clay looked at his friend, disbelief written on his face. "You got Master Fung to agree to this?" Raimundo nodded._

"_He said he won't teach you himself, not until you've proven you deserve it, but you're welcome to stay. He can meet with your parents and talk it over, and you can live here and train as long as you want to." Rai made a face, "but let me be the first to warn you, its way harder than it looks."_

"_I, uh…" Jack was completely shocked. His heart swelled with happiness. "I'd be happy to stay as long as you guys'll have me," he said with a smile. Amid the cheers of the others and the pats on the back he took his new wardrobe from Rai's hands. It was a real one this time, not just one of Omi's hand-me-downs. He had never felt so good._

* * *

"Jack? Jack Spicer?" Master Fung interrupted his happy flashback, tearing him back to reality.

"Eh? Oh, sorry, master I was just…thinking," he said.

"Indeed," the master raised an eyebrow. "Jack, why do you think we let you stay here with us?"

The guy had to be a mind reader or something. "Uh, well…I'm not sure actually." He went with the easy answer. "Raimundo asked you to?"

"Yes, that, but why do you think he asked me to allow this? Remember, I am not an easy person to persuade. Raimundo was quite insistent," he placed his empty cup back on the tray and sat back, looking into Jack's eyes intently.

Jack sighed, "I haven't the slightest idea, and frankly it's been bugging the crap out of me."

Master Fung smiled slightly. "I can see that." He was quiet for a moment, "Raimundo, as you know, has ascended to the level of sho-ku warrior. This makes him not only the leader of the four, but also only one step below me as far as rank and title go. He has grown the most out of my four students, not only physically, but mentally as well. He has become very wise and I trust his judgment. He pointed out to me many of your qualities which I had not yet seen, and he told me that he saw great potential in you."

Jack was stunned. He had always gotten the impression that, out of the four dragons, Rai liked him the least.

"I granted his wish and allowed you to stay with us here, trusting him to keep you out of trouble," he was quiet another moment. "You must allow me to apologize for my thoughts of you at first. I had little faith in you and I thought you were not to be trusted."

Again, Jack was stunned. Master Fung was apologizing to _him_? "No, I mean, I wouldn't trust me either…after what I did the first time…" He trailed off, and the old monk continued.

"Raimundo and the others have taught you well, and you have shown much improvement during your three months here. My sho-ku warrior was wise to see such potential," he smiled warmly at Jack. "I now wish to ask you a most serious question. You should not answer right away; the matter will require much meditation."

Jack was quiet, his anticipation clear.

"I would like to train you as I trained the others. You will begin as you are now, in your current rank, and you will move up from there. I warn you, however, you are not a chosen one like Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay. You will have no element to master and no powers to help you along your way. If you choose this path it will not be an easy one. Only one non-chosen one has ever ascended to the rank of Master Dragon. This is not a little quest or challenge like the monks have sent you on before. Should you chose to train here, it will take your entire life. The others have agreed to this. They have given up their families and friends for the never-ending battle of good versus evil," he paused to allow what he had said to sink in. "Such is the life of the Xiaolin warrior."

Master Fung then rose to his feet, took the bed-tray from where it sat, and began to walk out. "Meditate on these things, young one. I am certain you will make the correct decision."

(Again, I'd like to thank everyone for reading! And I'd like to preemptively thank everyone for commenting! :D …please? I wanna hear it all so please be as harsh as possible. Thank you, thank you, thank you!)


	3. Visiting Hours

Chapter 3 – Visiting Hours

Wuya rarely went anywhere when Chase was at home. Hannibal mocked her for her fear, but she knew that the only time she was safe to plot against him was when he was completely preoccupied. That accursed crow of his was everywhere, it seemed. And even when it was busy, he still had the power to watch her on his own. For her to feel free he had to have the crow off on one of its own missions and he had to be busy as well. Such as the other day when she had snuck out to watch the fight. The crow had been watching Hannibal, and he had been fighting the monks, so she knew she was safe.

Now she was faced with a dilemma. She desperately wanted to sneak into the temple to see how Jack was doing, but she knew that even if Chase went out for some reason, he now had the crow on twenty-four-seven surveillance of the temple. Talk about overreacting! The guy was so afraid of a little competition…

She sat on the edge of the fountain, trailing her fingers through the water, thinking. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice his approach.

"Wuya."

"Waugh!" She spun around. He chuckled.

"Jumpy today, aren't we?" Chase stood before her.

"Chase! Don't scare me like that." She raged silently. Should have heard him coming. Should have _sensed_ him coming, stupid. Stupid.

"I need to speak to you about Spicer."

Her heart jumped slightly. Did he know she had been watching? "What about him?"

"In the time you spent with him did he ever come across as the type to…eh…" he paused, searching for the right words. "What sort of potential did you see in him as a warrior?"

She was shocked, and she let it show. Now he was worried about Jack? She gave a short laugh. "Jack? Jack Spicer? A warrior? None. I never saw any potential in him at all, mentally or physically." She rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. Something must have happened at the temple. Something involving the boy. "Why do you ask?"

Chase stood silently for a moment, then turned and walked off. Wuya made a face behind his back. _So_, she thought, _the almighty Chase is lowering himself to ask my advice, is he?_ She was happy he had, though. She knew that he believed she had an interest in the boy, and that would be reason enough to go see what was going on.

* * *

Chase stood in his room and watched the old master of the temple inform Kimiko, Clay, and Omi that Spicer was awake. Raimundo wasn't there, but none of them stopped to get him. They rushed into the infirmary to see their friend.

Chase's lip curled and he clenched his fists angrily. How dare these pathetic fools treat him as they had! They thought _they_ were a match for _him_? He had never even begun to show his true power to them. He could crush them in an instant if he wanted to!

He began to pace. The leader had become quite troublesome. He rubbed his cheek where the boy had hit him. It had taken the better part of the week for it to heal, and that wasn't a good sign. He healed broken limbs in hours before. Something had to be done. Now. Before the child had the chance to grow stronger.

_Not getting scared, are we?_

Chase immediately stopped pacing and sat cross-legged on the floor, focusing. One of the side effects of turning evil with the Lau-Mang-Lon soup was that your good side stayed inside of you, locked up as a prisoner. And when the individual who had taken the soup was particularly strong to begin with, that good side sometimes took on a consciousness entirely of its own. Over the years Chase had fairly effectively stomped it out, but during times of frustration, when he wasn't entirely focused, it would begin to pop up again.

When he had lost Omi back to the monks was one of those times. Now was another.

He listened to the voices of the monks from his viewing globe, when something the girl said caught his ear. He stood up, grinning slightly. This was his chance.

* * *

"No way Jack! Really?" Kimiko, Clay and Omi crowded around him as he told them the news.

"That's great, partner, Master Fung really trusts and believes in you."

"This is most joyous news indeed!" Omi leapt from the ground to hug Jack tightly around the head.

"Guys, guys please," he pried the little monk off of him. "Yeah, yeah it's great. I've still got to think about it a lot, though."

"Oh, yes," Omi said, "this matter will require much meditation. It will be very difficult for you too keep up with us, but with my help…" He cringed under Kimiko's glare.

"What Omi means is, we'd be happy to have you on the team, Jack," she smiled. "We'll help you as best we can."

Clay nodded, smiling.

"But...what about Chase? I totally lost that wu for you guys. I'm no good," he sighed.

"That is most ridiculous," Omi laughed. "You have only been training here for three months! And only under us, not that my training is not the best you could ask for!" He grinned and flexed his muscles.

Kimiko glared at Omi again, then turned back to Jack. "He's right. None of us can stand up to Chase in a one-on-one fight. He's been working at being the best for over fifteen hundred years!"

"Yeah, he traded away his eternal soul, for Pete's sake," Clay agreed. "Not even Rai could hold his own in a tussle 'gainst Chase Young."

Jack smiled amid Omi's protests that _he_ could defeat Chase if he really wanted to. Then he asked, "where is Rai, anyways?"

"Oh, he's off meditating in mountains," Kimiko said, "he'll probably be gone for hours, if not the whole day."

"Yeah, he's taken to goin' off by his lonesome a bit lately," Clay added.

"Yes, yes he is a most wise and disciplined leader," Omi said sarcastically, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

The other two laughed, but Jack didn't join them. He felt a chill run down his spine. He didn't know what it was, but suddenly he felt as though something were wrong.

"Jack, are you okay?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm…fine," he answered, trying to shake the feeling. It was probably nothing…

* * *

Wuya watched Chase leave the castle with his cats. She smiled and took the Golden Tiger Claws from the hidden spot in her chambers, teleporting into the temple vault. She was fortunate that she could see in the dark.

She searched until she found the wu she wanted.

"Shroud of Shadows," she whispered. Then, "Golden Tiger Claws." It took an immense amount of willpower to resist raiding the entire vault. But she knew that it might take the monks a while to notice one lost wu. If she took many they would know at once, and so would Chase.

She arrived at the infirmary just in time to see Kimiko, Clay, and Omi being shoed out. They complained and protested, but the older monks told them that the boy needed his rest.

She snuck into the building, being careful to avoid getting anywhere near the three chosen ones. Those kids could sense evil almost as well as Dashi could in old days. She felt a twinge of anger as she pictured his arrogant smirk. The worst thing about being in that box for so long was that he was long dead and she couldn't take her revenge.

She saw the boy sitting up in his bed. He had a look on his face that Wuya didn't recognize, and it took her a moment to realize that he was deep in thought. She crept closer to him and heard the doors close behind her. The older monks had also left.

As she neared his bed his face suddenly went dark. His eyes snapped up and he scanned the room quickly.

"Show yourself!" His voice had a command in it that she had rarely heard there before. So _this_ was what Chase was concerned about. The boy was changing. She found herself pulling the shroud away from her body.

"Wuya?" Jack was surprised.

"Hello, Jack," she stood next to his bed, trying to look over his wounds without him seeing she was doing so.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just stopping by to see how my favorite evil boy genius was doing in his old age," she twirled her hair absent-mindedly.

"Oh, don't even go there you old witch," he rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just cut the crap. I'm not buying."

She chuckled inwardly. This was a side of Jack she rarely saw because he only used it when he had the upper hand. It was one of her favorite of the boy's moods.

She put on a hurt face. "Jack, honestly, I am only looking out for your best interests." Saying it outright was the only real way to keep him from seeing it was true.

"Oh yeah, ha-ha. My best interests? Just like you used to, eh?" His eyes met hers, unafraid. "Yeah, that's great. It'll be just like old times."

This time she let her smile creep into her face. "Yes. Yes it will."

She paced around his bed to the other side and sat in the chair. His eyes remained locked on her.

"So, Jack, when are you planning on double-crossing these losers and coming back to the Heylin side where you belong? We've missed you, you know."

He let out a harsh laugh. "Missed? Missed what? What could you have possibly missed about me?" She opened her mouth to answer, but he cut her off. "No. You know what, Wuya? Go away. Go crawling back to Chase and Hannibal like the worm I was to stupid to see you were." He grinned, "or won't they take you? You're just a powerless old has-been. Maybe you should look for a career in a different field," he laid back down on his pillow, closing his eyes contentedly. "Housecleaning always did suit you well."

She was completely stunned. In a second she forgot the reason for her visit. She leapt to her feet sending the chair crashing to the ground.

"You little fool!" her screeching voice bore an uncanny resemblance to that of her ghost-form. "How _dare_ you speak to me in such a way! I could crush you where you lay; I don't need powers to destroy a pathetic, whiny, simpering, little _child_!"

He cracked an eyelid open. "Better keep your voice down. Someone might hear you."

She reached down and grabbed the boy by the collar of his white robe. Sending him crashing into a nearby medicine shelf did little to cool her rage. She stomped over to where he had fallen and reached down to him again, but he grabbed her outstretched hand with his good arm and threw her across the room.

"Oh, please," he chuckled as he climbed shakily to his feet, steadying himself on a nearby bed. "Compared to Chase your attacks barely even tickle."

She was on her feet and leaping at him in an instant, face burning. He would pay for his insolence. That fool had no idea who he was messing with.


	4. Ghost of Dashi

Chapter 4 – Ghost of Dashi

Kimiko, Clay, and Omi rushed into the infirmary just in time to see Wuya crumple to the ground. Jack was holding his side and breathing heavily.

"Jack! Are you okay, partner?" Clay and Kimiko rushed forward while Omi went to check on their fallen foe.

"Oh, yeah," he scoffed. "She barely even touched me. I guess I kinda cheated, though." He held up the Shard of Lightning weakly.

"But, Jack you're bleeding," Kimiko said.

He glanced down and saw blood running through his fingers. His bandages began to stain red.

"Oh, oops," he shrugged, wincing in pain. "I guess I musta…tore open my…"

"Jack!" The three warriors crowded around him as he collapsed.

* * *

Jack was floating in a sea of white light. He squinted, trying to make sense of were he was. Could he be dead? The thought thoroughly pissed him off. He couldn't let Wuya kill him. Not now, not ever. She was hardly even worth his ti…

"You're not dead." The voice was strong, though not overwhelmingly loud. Jack looked around again desperately and suddenly found himself inches from the sharp black eyes of the water dragon.

"Waugh!" He tried to jump back, but then remembered that he was floating. Nothing to jump off of.

The monk chuckled, and Jack looked at him again. He noticed now that it was not Omi who floated before him, but a figure unmistakable to any member of the Xiaolin temple.

"Grand Master Dashi?"

"Wow, kid, nice observation skills ya got there," he floated back a few feet and rested cross-legged in the air. "It took Omi way longer to figure out who I was, and he's been living at the temple all his life."

"Wha..? What? What is this? A dream?" Jack stammered.

"Of sorts," the warrior answered. "By the way, nice but-kicking you just gave Wuya. I couldn't have done better myself." He paused and tilted his head slightly, grinning. "Well I could have, but let's not talk about that now."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing in my dreams?"

Dashi chuckled again. "That's exactly what Raimundo said."

"And what was the answer?"

"Oh, it won't be the same as yours," Dashi said dismissively. Jack waited in silence for a few moments.

"Well?" He was getting angry.

"Well what?" Dashi asked, grinning with amusement.

"Well, what are you doing in my dream?" Jack's voice rose angrily.

"You need to learn to control that temper of yours," Dashi said calmly, still smiling. "And you could defiantly use some patience, too."

"Argh! This is getting us nowhere," Jack growled. "Why are you here? Tell me."

"Hey, kid, cool it," the smile was gone now. "Hanging around in your head isn't exactly my idea of a great time, okay? I'm here as a favor. A friend requested that I pay you a visit."

Jack didn't have to think hard to know who his friend was. "Rai? Raimundo asked you to visit me in my dreams? Boy, the guy must hate me more than I thought."

Dashi's face split into another grin. "He said you were quite the clown."

Jack's cheeks burned. "Hey who are you…is he…rgh! Don't call me a clown!"

"Yeah, he said not to tell you he said that." Dashi seemed off in thought, then began mumbling to himself, "just remembered that…"

Jack raised both eyebrows this time. Some great master…

"So, did he tell you why he wanted you to talk to me?"

Dashi was silent, his eyes glazed over in thought.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. You. Um, no not really. Just said that he figured you could use my guidance," he grinned broadly. "I told him, yes. Everyone could use my guidance, of course. But he really was quite insistent…"

_"Raimundo was quite insistent…"_

This was the second time Rai had stuck his neck out for Jack, and he still had no idea why.

Suddenly Dashi's head snapped up and his eyes glowed brightly blue for a moment.

"Go now, young monk," his voice was suddenly different. There was urgency in his words. "Awake, your friend needs you."

Jack felt another twinge of fear run up his back. Something was definitely very wrong. "What? What is it?"

But before he could get a response, everything went dark.

* * *

Jack's eyes shot open.

"Jack? Jack, are you alright?" Kimiko and the others were standing over his bed anxiously. He sat strait up, surprising them.

"Where is Raimundo?" The uneasy feeling from before seemed to be back with a vengeance. He wanted to hurl.

"He is not yet back from his meditation," Omi raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Yeah, you've only been out for a few minutes. We haven't even had time to move Wuya out," Kimiko motioned to the unconscious witch behind her.

"C'mon, I think he's in trouble," Jack threw the blankets from his body and turned to get out of bed.

"Whoa, there, partner," Clay moved to stop him, "we haven't even gotten your wounds re-bandaged. You're not going nowhere until you're at least bandaged up."

"Yeah," Kimiko agreed, looking at Jack worriedly. "What's wrong? I'm sure it was just a dream, Jack."

Jack looked into his friends' faces, each in turn. He knew it would take time to explain to them what had happened. Raimundo may not have that time. His gut wrenched again, and he ducked under Clay's outstretched arm.

He dove wildly for Wuya's body, knowing that she had the one shen-gong-wu that could save Rai's life. He snatched them from her side and called out, "Golden Tiger Claws!" He leapt through the portal in front of him, knowing that the others would have to follow on Dojo. Maybe he could help Rai until they got there, maybe he would be okay. Maybe…maybe.

The seconds it took to fly through the portal seemed endless to Jack. He thought up a thousand different scenarios for what lay ahead of him, and when he finally landed on the snowy ground of the mountaintop he was as prepared for the moment as he could have possibly been.

He watched Raimundo skid across the ice, leaving a bloody trail. Jack had never seen anything like it. His own wounds seemed like mere scratches in comparison. Raimundo had bloody chunks of bone sprouting from three of his four limbs. His clothes were merely shreds, not even remotely recognizable as the proud robes of a sho-ku warrior. His chest and face looked like raw hamburger with bits of ice mixed in, and his spine was twisted around at the base, clearly broken.

Jack spun furiously to face Chase as he walked up slowly, his jungle cats prowling along at his side.

To Raimundo's credit, Chase was not in the least untouched. He was hobbling slightly and one of his arms swung loosely to the side. His armor was in tatters and his face looked almost as beaten as his opponent's. Almost.

Jack leapt between Chase and his foe, holding his one good had up in a defensive stance.

Chase's surprise quickly turned to amusement as he continued to make his way toward the two.

"Come to help your little friend, worm?" His laughter echoed through the mountains. "You're a bit late. No one can save him now."

Jack burned with rage. It wasn't even Raimundo's death that infuriated him so much; as a Xiaolin monk his friend had accepted the life of danger that he had lead. Death was a thing to be respected, not feared or hated. Everyone will die, eventually, and the Xiaolin way was to accept this fact and move on.

It was the extent of Rai's injuries that enraged the young monk. Chase could have ended it long before this point. But of course, his interest wasn't to win. It was to make his opponent suffer.

"I told him he would pay," Chase's voice was as cold as the icy peaks it bounced off of. "It was foolish to oppose me. For this mistake he deserved to die."

Jack held his silence. There was nothing left to say. This man was a monster, and as such was completely beyond words or reason. There was only one way to make right the wrong committed today.

He took another step toward them and came within striking distance. Jack lunged for his opponent, using the icy ground to his advantage as best he could. Chase blocked his attack, but was pushed back a few feet.

"Step aside, insect, and I may allow you to live the rest of the day."

Jack aimed another blow for Chase's face. This one, too, was easily blocked.

Chase countered this time, a spiked boot hit Jack in the side, tearing open the bandages and blood clot in one blow. He bit back a scream of pain and fell to the ground.

Jack could tell Chase was readying a victory speech, when a furious young voice cracked through the air.

"Kaijing Chan, Shimo Staff!" Jack heard Chase go smashing through the ice and rock. He raised his head to see the others land around Chase, Wudai weapons in hand.

They had that under control, and he wouldn't be any help in the fight anyway. He turned and began crawling his way toward Raimundo's body. He made it half way there before collapsing back into darkness.


	5. Desires and Broken Dreams

Chapter 5 – Desires and Broken Dreams

"Well done, young monk."

Jack was once again floating in white nothingness. Dashi was floating upside down now. He wore an approving smile that succeeded in making Jack even angrier than he already was.

"Well done? _Well done_?" His scream felt small and worthless in the space that surrounded them. "He's dead. Raimundo is dead! Why didn't you warn me earlier? Why weren't you with him?" Although Jack mourned the loss of his friend, he knew deep down his anger was partially for all of his unanswered questions. Raimundo had had the answers, and now they were gone.

"You know you're talking to a dead guy, right?" Dashi spun around and was now sitting cross-legged and right side up. "I'd actually prefer him dead. There's little to do on this side but talk. And he is a very good conversationalist."

"Then _why_ did you send me to help him?"

"Because it wasn't his time."

"You mean…he's still alive?"

Dashi smiled faintly. "Yes indeed. He has much to accomplish before his lifetime comes to its end." The smile vanished and a look on grief crossed his face, "I'm afraid his life will not be as he wishes it to be. Many of his dreams were lost today. It is good he is so strong."

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked the question because he knew Dashi was expecting him to ask it. He didn't much care at the moment what the guy meant. Raimundo was alive. That was all that mattered at the moment.

Dashi's grin returned and he uncrossed his legs, stretching and yawning. He then floated upright. "Why are you not standing on the ground, Jack Spicer? Do you enjoy floating around aimlessly?"

Jack glared at him. "You're floating too, chrome-dome."

"Am I?" He lifted one leg and took a normal step forward. He walked in a circle around Jack.

"How..? How did you do that?" Jack asked, astonished.

"Uh, it's called walking. I pick one leg up and then put it down in front of me…"

"Shut up, I know what walking is."

"Well, why don't you give it a try?" Dashi's amused smile grew into a wide grin.

Jack flailed about for a moment until his foot connected with the ground. As soon as he was standing the ground came into sharp focus. Their shadows grew out from underneath them, and a distant horizon line appeared.

"Well done." Jack couldn't tell if the monk was mocking him or not. Dashi promptly slumped to the ground and sat in a relaxed position.

After a second, Jack sat with him.

"So what do you need help with?" Dashi asked after some silence.

"Is that why you're here? To help me?"

The monk was quiet. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Dashi cut him off.

"I guess I should ask if you want help. Consider carefully, my offer is not for the faint of heart," he looked immensely satisfied, as though he had been waiting to use the line.

Jack thought. He thought about Wuya and Chase. He thought about his parents. He thought about Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Raimundo. He thought about Master Fung. He thought about his past, all the showdowns, all the near-death experiences, all the time wasted on building bots.

"What could you do to help me?" Jack's gaze met Dashi's. The old monk saw the determination in the boy's eyes.

"That is entirely dependant upon you," he answered. "And what it is you require help with."

Jack thought a bit more, then answered, "I want to be strong. I want to be able to take complete care of myself. I never want to need to rely on anyone else for protection."

"Not world domination?" Dashi's words were only half joking.

"No. I don't want to have so many people hate me. I don't want to have to fight constantly for control. What's the point of possessing something when you're in a life-long battle to keep it?

"All I ever really wanted was to be happy. I thought I could find my own sort of happiness by becoming an evil jerk, and at first it worked. Teaming up with Wuya was great. Granted, she took the whole 'evil' thing a bit too seriously and was kinda mean and stole my pudding cups, but I still enjoyed her company." Jack realized too late how weird that sounded.

Dashi listened in silence.

"But as time went by I realized that it was becoming less and less fun, and more and more dangerous. More and more scary. And while the monks got stronger, I only made futile attempts at upgrading my bots. I knew it was hopeless, but I didn't want to quit. I felt worthless enough as it was…to just give up on my dream would have crushed me, especially since I had no other plans for my life.

"And I knew I'd never be able to just throw out my invention things, to clear out my lair and fill it with normal furniture. Posters on the walls and stuff…the very thought unsettled me," he gave a shudder. "It still does. 'Normal' was never my style, I guess. So when my parents told me I would be becoming a transfer student I was upset, because it would mean leaving my dream behind. But I was also glad. Glad that something had happened, at least. Glad that I wouldn't just waste away in my parents' basement."

Jack quietly wondered how they had gone from 'do you want my help' to 'let me tell you my whole life story' in just a few minutes. "And then the others invited me to hang with them for ice-cream and such," he smiled at the memory. "We talked and shared stories and laughed. That laughter was so different from my normal laughter. In comparison my evil laugh felt hollow and strained. I was having fun, and it took no sweat or hard work or pre-prepared evil speeches. It was so easy, so simple. I was stunned."

"So when Raimundo asked you to stay with them, it was literally a dream come true," Dashi said.

Jack nodded, the smile still on his face, "I was happy living there, they made me feel wanted, and all I had to do was be myself…but…"

"But?"

"I found myself slipping into their routine of life too easily. I began to feel a bit useless; even though they assured me I pulled my weight just fine. I realized that simply living there wasn't enough. I want to train. Not just the little fake training lessons the others have, I want to become truly strong. I want to be like them." Jack sighed, wondering why he had told all these things to a fifteen hundred year old dead guy. He had never told anyone most of this stuff. Not his parents or Wuya or even the monks.

Dashi smiled. It was genuine, not mocking or self-gratifying.

"Raimundo was wise to see the potential in you. You have a great spirit. That is, and I know you won't understand this right now, but your spirit is quite well-balanced. I believe you will one day be a great Xiaolin warrior. I will help make you strong, but it will not be an easy path. Be sure you are ready before you begin."

Jack nodded slowly, crossing his legs comfortably. Dashi was just like Fung. _Meditate on these things, young one._ He didn't need to think. He knew the answer now.

He looked up to Dashi, but the old monk was gone. Jack stood up and scanned all around the empty space. He tried to fix a glare to his face, but found himself chuckling instead. _I'd better get used to this now,_ he thought. _I've got a long way to go_.

* * *

Chase grumbled to himself as he paced his throne room. He knew that Raimundo was no longer any threat to him, but still something about the Xiaolin monks was bothering him. He had watched the four warriors' training sessions for an entire week, and nothing seemed different.

Old unanswered questions ran through his head. How had Spicer improved so much so quickly? Why had the monks taken him back in? How had the worm been the first to sense his fight with Raimundo?

Where was Wuya? He quieted his mind and tried to sense her presence. She wasn't anywhere within the Land of Nowhere.

A black crow fluttered in the window, squawking terribly. It landed next to Chase and showed him what had happened. His face split into an evil smile. "The monks locked her up? Hmm…well I think some time with them might do her good. She can stay there until she has learned her place around here."

He motioned to the bird, which flew back out the window and off into the distance.

Chase went to his personal meditation room to heal.

* * *

When Jack awoke two days later the first thing he did was go in search of Master Fung to let him know he had decided to accept the honor of remaining there at the temple to train. The old monk had seemed pleased, but quickly shooed him back to the infirmary to rest. The others were out fetching the newest shen-gong-wu, so he spent the majority of the day meditating in his bed.

Raimundo was still in critical condition and had the temple's best healers working on him round the clock. They said Jack couldn't see him.

After two more days of work they announced that he would live, but they said that even if it were possible to fully heal his legs, which were each broken in three different places, the base of his spine had been broken. He was paralyzed from the waist down, and would be for life.

Kimiko cried when she found out. She said it was going to break his heart. She said his favorite things in the world were soccer and surfing. How were they going to tell him that he would never walk or even stand again? She screamed and cursed and spent the rest of the day lighting things on fire.

Clay said it was lucky he was alive at all and that they should count their blessings. He said that it was incredible that Jack had sensed the fight, and that he had gotten there in time to hold Chase off. He pointed out that every defeat was just another thousand lessons to be learned. He named off a dozen good things that he was sure would come of it, but with each one his heart just sank further and further.

Omi was upset as well, of course. He made a few futile attempts to cheer Kimiko up, and had smiled weakly at Clay's failed optimism. He hid his true feelings very well. Not even Master Fung noticed his deep inner relief. He was an incredibly competitive boy; his heart had shattered when Rai had been made leader. He had been so sure it would be him, so sure that he was the best. Now that position would be his once more. He would be the most powerful of the four, perhaps not in name, but they would all know it. These thoughts shamed him so much that he had even attempted to hide them from himself.

"I was wrong," Omi said, still grappling with his inner conscious. "There is no good left in Chase Young. He is a monster."


	6. Memories

Chapter 6 – Memories

"…_ya? Wuya? Hey!" As sleep faded away, Dashi's young face appeared. Unsurprised, Wuya sat up to face him. A soft breeze whistled about the quiet temple. The two young monks sat in the garden in the temple center. Wuya glanced up at the sun. She had been dozing for longer than she had intended. It was already mid-day._

"_Hey, Wuya! Guess what I found?" Dashi's arms were full of scrolls and old documents. Glancing past him she saw a trail of fallen papers leading toward the temple records room._

"_Look! Look here," he spread a scroll before her hastily, letting the others fall to the ground. "It's a map! A map, Wuya, see?"_

_She looked over the scroll, then glanced up at Dashi quizzically._

"_This is the one we've been looking for! With Roland's help we could really find it, Wuya! I've found all kinds of documents on this theory. It's way more solid than the tree or the grail. All of the others are mostly myth and legend. This one may actually be real! Roland said…" he quieted as she looked up over his shoulder and jumped to her feet. Then he sensed what she had already seen. Shan was approaching from across the courtyard._

"_Hello, young monks. I hope you are enjoying the garden," his black eyes were warm as he smiled down on them. Papers blew across the courtyard._

"_Uh…Master, no we…" Dashi tried desperately to come up with an excuse, while Wuya simply kept her eyes on the ground. Shan was the temple's founder and master monk, and he had the kindest and strongest presence of anyone she had ever known._

_The monk smiled and placed a hand on each of the children's shoulders. His touch was gentle, but Wuya couldn't help but feel small around him. He was so tall, his hands were so big. She felt like she was nothing more than a doll._

"_My children, there is no need to be so formal. Please, enjoy the wonderful weather we have been blessed with to its full extent," he smiled again. "Just be sure to clean up afterwards."_

"_Yes, Master," Dashi bowed deeply as Shan walked off into the temple._

"_Yes, sir," Wuya whispered._

_When he was gone Dashi turned back to Wuya and heaved a sigh of relief._

"_We sure are luck that was my dad. If any of the other monks found us, we'd get it for sure. C'mon help me clean this up."_

_The two children gathered the scrolls and set stones on them for paperweights, then Dashi continued to explain his new theory to Wuya. Since he was young Dashi had been completely obsessed with finding immortality. Roland had told Wuya that Dashi had his reasons for fearing death, but hadn't bothered to elaborate and Wuya hadn't pushed the subject. Roland would usually give Wuya the information she was seeking, often without her even telling him she wanted it. The Master Dragon often seemed to be able to read minds. He and Dashi were the only people Wuya really felt comfortable speaking to. _

_She refrained from pointing out the numerous flaws in his Fountain of Youth plan. She always saw the impossibilities far before him, but he was smiling so happily. His black eyes shone so bright with hope that she could never bring herself to point them out to him. Even though she knew he'd be disappointed in the end, just like always…_

* * *

Wuya awoke in the temple prison. It was rarely used, so the cobwebs had built up. There was a small plate of food sitting by the entrance, and only moonlight was flowing in from the single window. Wuya noticed all of these things, but her mind was still on her dream. Where had that memory come from? It was a memory, she was almost sure of it. How old had she been…nine? Ten? She rarely thought about her past, but being a monk in Dashi's father's temple didn't seem like something she could have just forgotten.

As she thought more about the dream, she realized she couldn't remember what had happened after that. She couldn't remember anything. It was like her entire childhood had been completely erased from her memories. She shook her head, attempting to banish thoughts of her dream and past. There was a much more pressing matter at hand.

She stood up and walked over to the door, planning to simply kick it off its hinges.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," the southern drawl of the cowboy monk came from outside the door. "I might just let you past, and I don't think you're gonna enjoy running into Kimiko. She's in a awful bad temper."

"Why?" Wuya sneered, "does she care so much for little Jac…" She froze. Her fists clenched tightly and her teeth grated. Jack. He had knocked her out! She had been beaten by that worthless, pathetic, wimp of an insect! He had used the Shard of Lightning; the monks must have left it with him in case anything happened.

"We're taking shifts watchin' ya. You've been out for almost a week. Jack musta' hit ya pretty hard. You're injuries weren't very bad, so we were starting to wonder…"

A week? She'd been out a full week? She cursed silently. That bastard Chase hadn't even lifted a finger to help her. Not that she expected him to, really. _You're just a powerless old has-been._ She flinched at the memory. How dare that whelp say such things to her?

"I'll kill him, I'll kill him…" her voice was low, but Clay didn't miss it. It was full of hatred, but he was sure he heard a twinge of…something else. What was it? He then heard her soft footsteps as she neared the door. He calmly lifted a large cube of stone to block the path in front of the door. He then sat quietly and listened to her pounding on the door fruitlessly, her shrieks echoing up the hall.

* * *

Kimiko was sitting by Raimundo's side when Jack arrived at the infirmary.

"Oh, Jack, hi…um," she wiped her tears away quickly.

"Hey, Kimiko. He hasn't woken up?" Jack pulled up a nearby chair and sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"No. But the healers said that he shouldn't for a few more days."

The silence stretched on for a few moments.

"So you…um…you started wearing your makeup again?"

He had dug out the old eyeliner a few days ago, but if anyone had noticed they hadn't said anything. He'd stopped wearing it as a symbol, to himself as much as the others, that his evil days were behind him. But he'd been missing it more and more. He gradually realized that he'd really stopped wearing it just to try and fit in with the monks.

"Yeah, I guess I just…it never really felt right, y'know?"

"It looks good. I always thought you looked a bit weird without it."

"Yeah…thanks."

More silence. The only monk that Jack had ever really felt comfortable with in a private conversation was Omi. He'd never been good with people, which, he supposed, was why he had been so attracted to Wuya. She wasn't a people-person either, and it was a point on which they seemed to understand one another completely.

Why had she come? Surely not to re-recruit him. She had been so eager to ditch him at every available opportunity, he couldn't imagine that she would suddenly want him back just because he had learned a few new moves. Perhaps she had been trying to use him to get shen-gong-wu? But, no. She had had the Shroud of Shadows, and he knew for a fact that it had been locked up in the vault. She obviously used the Golden Tiger Claws to get them. They would have known about a big raid, so she must have only taken the one wu even though she'd had the opportunity to take them all.

He had thought that he understood the old witch. But the more he thought about her, the odder her sudden appearance in his hospital room seemed. Surely she was trying to use him for some other purpose. He didn't know what it was, and frankly, he didn't care at the moment. He had beaten her, even if he had relied on the help of shen-gong-wu. Hopefully she'd leave him alone now.

Suddenly, Jack's eyelids felt heavy. It was only mid-day, but he felt as though he hadn't slept in days. He yawned and stretched, noticing vaguely that Kimiko had gotten up and left. He felt his consciousness slipping quickly, and he rested his head down on the side of Raimundo's bed. Just for a minute, he told himself.

He was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Hannibal Roy Bean watched with amusement as Wuya paced about her cell. Ying-Ying's eyes showed him everything.

"So," Hannibal gloated to no one in particular, "Our little witch has even dropped below that idiot Spicer in strength."

A hideous grin split his face.

"Although…perhaps she will still prove useful. Desperate people are so weak."

He chuckled manically.

* * *

_Shan and Roland introduced the new temple members. Guan was ambitious and excited, anxious to make friends with Dashi and Wuya. Dashi seemed to like him, but Wuya couldn't help but feel apprehensive around him, though she wasn't sure why. Probably because, as Dashi quickly discovered firsthand, he had a quick temper and could be quite intimidating when angered. Shan named him the Dragon of Fire_

_Chase was a quiet boy, speaking only when needed (though he still spoke much more than Wuya). He was patient and calm, though he glowed with anticipation, showing he was just as proud to be at the temple as Guan. Although he didn't let it show at first, Chase soon proved to be fiercely competitive. Unlike Guan, he rarely picked fights. But he was easy to provoke and would rise to any challenge. He was the Dragon of Water._

_Earlier that day, Roland had told Dashi and Wuya their elements. Dashi was wind. Wuya was earth._

_The four quickly became close friends, though they were hardly without their disagreements. Training together gave them the chances they needed to work out their aggression, however._

_Guan and Chase became friendly rivals, while Dashi and Wuya grew closer and closer to finding a method to obtain immortality._

* * *

Immortality? It did seem like something the Dashi she remembered would seek. Although, she wondered, how much could she trust her memories? These bits of her past had been presenting themselves in her dreams for the last few days…had she really forgotten all about her childhood? Or was this just a trick?

They couldn't be real. She hadn't even known who Chase Young was when Jack had begun to obsess over him. Now her memories told her that she grew up with him? Logically it made no sense, but her gut told her the dreams were real memories. She didn't know what to believe.

She was just glancing around for her morning meal when she felt a small tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Baby. Looks like you're in a bit of trouble."


	7. Raimundo Awakens

Chapter 7 – Raimundo Awakens

Jack was beyond frustrated at this point. Although he had never been particularly excited about having a dead monk talking to him while he slept, the idea had at least intrigued him a bit at first. However, after a week and a half of listening to Dashi's lame jokes and haughty attitude, he was beginning to wish Raimundo hadn't told the old ghost about him in the first place.

"So, are you _sure_ you aren't Omi's ancestor or something?" Jack interrupted. Dashi frowned, unhappy the young monk had interrupted his story. "Cuz, you _look_ just like him, and you _act_ just like him, so…"

"I already told you, I never had any kids."

"Well, that doesn't mean he couldn't be related to you," Jack grinned, happy to turn the conversation away from Dashi's escapades. He didn't understand how listening to Dashi talk about how great he was would help him become a greater warrior. "Did you have any brothers or sisters? Did they have kids?"

"Nope, I didn't have any siblings," Dashi flopped back onto the ground, arms behind his head. Jack opened his mouth, but Dashi cut him off by holding up a hand. "And before you ask, no, my dad didn't have any siblings either."

"What about your mom?" Jack pressed.

"There is no point in talking about this, we should be focusing on your training."

"What training? We've been sitting here talking—well, you've been talking, I've just been listening—for a week and a half!" Jack threw his hands up into the air. "This isn't helping!"

"A true warrior learns from the examples of his betters," Dashi grinned. "And a true warrior has infinite patience."

"Whatever. I'm starting to think you won all those battles just on luck." Jack's voice dropped low as he imitated Master Fung, "'A true warrior practices humility in all things,' remember?"

Dashi laughed. "I am exactly as humble as I should be, monk. And…" he grinned slyly over at Jack. "If you need an example of my abilities I'd be happy to demonstrate…"

Jack cringed involuntarily. His real-world wounds didn't exist here and he had been enjoying the relief from the pain. The healers were still recovering from working on Raimundo, so he knew there was no immediate relief on its way.

He opened his mouth to let Dashi know that he was okay without a demonstration, but stopped, suddenly angry with himself. This, he felt, was the biggest difference between him and the others. They were brave without even trying. They sought battle everywhere and hardly cared for their own safety at all. Any chance to fight, and chance to improve, and keeping them away would be quite a task.

He, on the other hand, wasn't like that. While the others exhibited courage as easily as breathing, he had to fight to remain brave at the slightest sign of danger. Omi had assured him that courage had nothing to do with being fearless, but rather, courage was about facing your fears. Well, that was easy for him to say. The only thing he was afraid of was squirrels. Jack had wanted to tell Omi that facing your fears wasn't so easy when you were afraid of practically everything.

Omi and the others had praised him quite a bit about his fight with Chase. They had gone on about how brave he had been. He hadn't felt brave at the time, just stubborn. He smiled grimly to himself. Perhaps he had just been more afraid of looking like a wimp than of Chase kicking the crap out of him.

He looked back at Dashi, who was wearing a quizzical look, watching Jack out of the corners of his eyes. The look reminded him of Rai, and it gave Jack the same uncomfortable feeling Rai often gave him. Like he was being judged—tested.

"Okay," he said, trying to make his voice sound casual. He hopped to his feet. "Lets see whatcha got, oh grand master," he stepped into a fighting stance and held up his arms defensively.

Dashi raised his eyebrows, "well, I'm impressed, Jack. I'd been wondering if the courage you showed facing Chase was just a fluke. Apparently you do have some guts."

Jack fought back a glare, "yeah, well…just bring it on."

Dashi leapt to his feet. "Okay, kid, but just so you know, I won't go easy on you…" he stretched his arms out and popped his shoulders.

Jack smirked. Bravery wasn't his thing, but bravado certainly was. "Sure, whatever, old man. I'm not scared of any 1500 year old ghost."

Dashi gave him a thin smile. "Well, maybe you should be, kid."

Jack was on his back in a second, skidding across the bizarre white ground. His eye and cheek were throbbing. He groaned for a second and started to push himself to his feet, but Dashi grabbed him by his arm and flung him up into the air. Jack cut off a scream and activated his heli-bot. He floated up out of Dashi's reach and rubbed his cheek.

"Jeez, you weren't kidding about not going easy on me," he complained. "Usually the others just say that to be nice."

Dashi grinned up at him. "Well, you wont learn how to take a hit if no one ever hits you."

Jack glared down. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I have plenty of practice taking punches! Wait, that didn't come out right…"

"You think you can hide from me up there?" Dashi chuckled. "You know you're dealing with the dragon of wind, right?"

"Huh? Wind? Like Raimundo?" Jack watched as Dashi propelled himself up off the ground and into the air. A gust of wind came up out of nowhere and pushed Dashi up further until he was hovering right in front of Jack. The young monk blinked in surprise, but instinctively held his arms up defensively.

"Fighting in the air isn't like fighting on the ground, kid," Dashi grinned at Jack's stance. "This is my element, you're just a visitor."

Before Jack could react he felt a gust of wind shove him forward toward the warrior in front of him. He wheeled his arms wildly in an attempt to regain his balance, but the wind was too strong. Dashi slid out of his path just barely and brought his elbow smashing down onto Jack's back between his shoulder blades just above his heli-bot.

Jack flew toward the ground and was just barely able to catch himself with his hands before he hit face-first. He remained on his hands and knees, coughing painfully and trying to regain his breath while Dashi leaned back casually in the air and crossed his legs.

"Not looking so good down there," Dashi's voice floated down from behind him. "Maybe you need some time to rest?"

Jack jumped back up into the air but found himself on the ground again in a second. This time his nose was broken.

"Hey, do fair," he said, holding a hand to his nose. "It's dot like I'll hab to fight Chase in de air!" He knew, of course, that Chase could fly, but he couldn't remember ever seeing him fight while in flight.

"True, Chase is much better suited to ground battle," Dashi floated above him, standing now. "He prefers it, feels much more comfortable on the ground. Perhaps you could use this to your advantage when fighting him. After all, you do have the two best dragons of the wind as your teachers. I'm sure Raimundo and I can give you a pretty good advantage…but…" he smiled down at Jack, "…I didn't know you were planning on defeating Chase Young. When did you make that plan?"

Jack realized he had been thinking about ways to fight Chase for a while now. But of course he couldn't defeat him. The guy had 1500 years of training and a bunch of heylin magic on his side. There was no way an amateur monk like him would ever be a threat to Chase Young. Yet…even as he tried to dismiss the idea, Jack kept going over his fight with Chase in his head. He remembered the way it had felt when his fist hit Chase's face. Yes, he had gotten lucky. No, he'd probably never lay a hand on Chase again. But still…

"Who…who said I was planning to go up against Chase?" Jack didn't look Dashi in the eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that was what you wanted. To avenge your friend and prove your worth and all that? My mistake." Dashi looked away casually, but Jack caught the small smirk on his lips.

"I…I do, of course I do, but its hopeless!" Jack threw his arms up. "I'll never be a match for Chase in a million years, you know that! He's, like, one of the greatest warriors of all time and I'm…just…" His voice trailed off and his shoulders slumped.

"Yes? Just what?"

"Just…not bleeding. Why am I not bleeding anymore?" Jack wiped at his face, touched his nose gingerly, but felt no pain. He realized his cheek and back didn't hurt either. "Hey, what gives?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, as a supposed 'genius' you'd think you'd realize that you can't be hurt in your dreams."

"Uh…yeah, obviously…" Jack rolled his eyes and lowered his voice, "like I can expect anything to make sense around here…talking to a ghost an all…"

Dashi's head snapped up suddenly and his eyes glowed blue for a moment.

"Hey, hey, hey, this was really bad news last time. What's wrong now?"

Dashi looked back down at him as his eyes returned to normal. "Raimundo is about to wake up."

* * *

Jack woke up and found himself laying on the ground outside in the courtyard. He sighed as he climbed to his feet. Not only did Dashi demand all of his time while he was sleeping, but he had also apparently decided he was in charge of when Jack slept as well. Jack would suddenly become tired and doze off in the middle of all kinds of activities now, including training.

He ran off to the infirmary and this time it was empty when he entered. Omi, Clay, and Kimiko had been taking turns guarding Wuya's cell, but one of them was usually here. Jack wondered if the old hag had been giving them trouble. He knew he should be helping with guard duty, but they had let him off on account of his broken arm. He was happy, secretly. He knew she had woken up a couple days ago, but he still hadn't gone to see her, despite all of his questions. He wasn't particularly afraid of her; he just didn't really feel like talking to her. And it wasn't like she was going anywhere, anyways.

"Uhh…huh? Wha…where am I?" Jack felt too awkward to sit down; he started wishing he had grabbed one of the others to come with him. He didn't want to be the one to break the news to Raimundo.

"Um, the infirmary. In the temple," he smiled weakly. "Y'know, you're making me look bad, waking up after only a week and a half. My wounds didn't even compare to yours and it took me a lot longer to…uh…" He trailed off as Rai looked himself over. He watched silently as the warrior tested out his fingers, one by one. When Raimundo winced, Jack cringed.

"Wow. Haha, guess he got me pretty good, huh?" Raimundo grinned up at Jack. He wasn't able to force a smile in return.

"Yeah, haha. But hey, you got him pretty good too…"

Rai frowned a bit and Jack could tell he didn't think he'd done very well at all.

"So," Rai began, "I guess my spine is broken."

Hearing the words aloud sent a chill up Jack's spine. He wanted to protest, to tell his friend that he would be okay, that his legs were fine. But instead he remained silent, staring at his feet.

"Ah, well. There's always flying, I guess."

Jack blinked in surprise. Flying? Of course. Of course Raimundo could fly, he was the Dragon of Wind. He looked up at his friend, who was looking out of the window calmly. And he felt his excitement drain away. So what if Raimundo could fly? He'd be able to move around, but not much else. He'd never be as good of a fighter as the others without being able to use his legs…

"Rai! You're awake!" Kimiko dashed into the room and Jack watched her physically restrain herself from leaping onto Raimundo's bed to hug him. "We've been so worried about you! I can't believe you're already awake! You were hurt so badly!" She leaned down over his bed and gave him a gentle hug.

Suddenly, Jack felt extremely awkward. The two started chattering together like they always did, but Kimiko kept one hand on his arm, just below the shoulder.

His questions could wait. He turned to leave, but Raimundo's voice stopped him.

"Hey, Jack, where ya going? You hardly even said hi. This is all I get? I thought we were friends." Jack turned around to defend himself but stopped when he saw Rai's face. The monk was smiling warmly. The look was friendly. Inviting. Jack found himself walking back over to sit next to the bed.

* * *

"Hannibal, how long do I have to stay in here?" Wuya complained to the empty cell. There was no response, but she knew he was watching. She hated having to rely on him or anyone else to help her, but she knew she had no choice. Without her magic she had no hope of escaping from the monks.

She clenched her fists furiously. This was all Chase's fault. If he hadn't sealed away her powers they would all be bowing at her feet right now. When she ruled the world she would make him suffer the most. And Jack.

Wuya had cooled her anger toward Jack, however, at least for the time being. He had, after all, used one of the most powerful shen-gong-wu to defeat her. It wasn't as if he could have faced her in an actual battle. He was just an insect. He had surprised her, that was all.

She had more important matters to focus on at the moment, anyways. Her dream-memories hadn't stopped. The came every time she went to sleep, and she still had no idea why. Even if these were memories of her childhood, why were they coming up now? What had triggered the sudden flood of information? She couldn't think of anything that would have brought all of it on.

Wuya wanted to ask Chase about the memories. Surely he couldn't have hidden their previous relationship from her? She suspected he didn't remember either.

A sudden commotion outside the door interrupted her thoughts. She hurried over to listen just in time to hear Clay rushing away down the hall. Someone else took his place as the noise of his footsteps disappeared. The new guard didn't pace about and didn't lean on the wall or rock sitting in front of the door. Wuya wondered who it was. She also wondered where Clay had run off to. No new shen-gong-wu had revealed themselves…

Not that it really mattered to her what the monks did. Hannibal said he had a plan for getting her out. She just needed to be patient. She sighed and sat back down on the little bed in the tiny cell. He'd be back. Any second now…


	8. The Many Faces of Wuya

(Whee! How's that for a quick update? Haha! Better than four years, anyway, eh? Thanks so so so much for reading, everyone! Again, I'm looking for harsh reviews and critiques. I'm trying to use fanfiction as a way to get better at writing so I can actually get published someday! Hopefully soon!

So let me know what I can change about my writing to make it professional quality! Thanks so much everyone!)

Chapter 8 – The Many Faces of Wuya

_Wuya was the first to notice the evil presence. Master Shan and Roland always told her she had incredible instincts. She paused and glanced toward the temple entrance._

_ "Hyaaa!" She was able to cave in the ground under her feet just in time to avoid Guan's fist. He went flying over her head and lost his balance, stumbling across the ground._

_ She interrupted Chase's laughter by holding up a hand. Dashi's eyes narrowed. _

_ "Wait guys! She senses something…there it is, can you feel it?" He took a few steps in the direction of the temple gates. The other boys followed him quickly, but Wuya noticed them both glance back toward the main building of the temple. She shook her head and laughed quietly. Dashi was too stupid to go ask for help and the other two were too proud to suggest it. _

_ She followed quickly. The person, whoever it was, was at the temple gates now, waiting just outside. As the four monks hurried up they caught sight of a young boy, no older than 10, with cold black eyes and wild black hair. On his shoulder was a bird that looked a bit like some sort of parrot, but the colors weren't quite right. The boy seemed to be talking to the bird, but he stopped when he noticed the approaching monks. _

_ Dashi stepped forward to speak for the four of them, but the boy interrupted._

_ "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" His face split into an ugly grin that made Wuya shiver. "Is it Halloween already? I thought real monks lived here, not half-pint imitations." He laughed at his own joke._

_ Guam stepped forward angrily. "Who are you calling an imitation?"_

_ "And who are you calling half-pint?" Chase stepped up next to his friend with a smirk. "If we're half-pints then you're nothing more than a quarter-pint." Chase, the youngest of the monks, had just celebrated his fifteenth birthday._

_ "And who are you to come to our temple and insult us anyways?" Dashi frowned. "Are you looking for my father or what?"_

_ The boy looked from one monk to the next and finally his eyes fell on Wuya. She felt an urge to look away, but she forced herself to keep eye contact. He grinned again and Wuya had to hold herself back from trembling. What was so frightening about this little boy? _

_ "Poor little thing," the boy's grin widened. "She's never felt true evil before."_

_ "Wuya!" Dashi was at her side in a second. He put an arm around her. "Are you alright?"_

_ She looked up into his eyes, happy for an excuse to look away from the boy. Dashi's eyes were black, too, but his gaze was so different from the boy's. Dashi's eyes were strong, reassuring, caring. She nodded, smiling lightly to let him know she was fine. _

_ "What's wrong, sugar? Can't stand the sight of a real man after hanging with these losers for so long?" His laugh filled the courtyard again. _

_ Chase and Guan growled in unison. Dashi turned to face the boy. _

_ "I don't know who you are, kid, but I think you should leave. Right now." His voice was more serious than Wuya was used to. _

_ "I agree," Chase glared at the boy and moved into a fighting stance._

_ Guam mirrored his movements, "unless you want to suffer a painful defeat."_

_ The boy's eyes lit up, causing Wuya to cringe. "Well now why would I do that? I just got here. Can't leave without having a little bit of fun. And anyway…" His eyes traveled back to Wuya, "I haven't gotten what I came for yet."_

_ "As you wish," Dashi slid into a fighting stance, but kept Wuya behind him. "But perhaps we could know your name before we defeat you?"_

_ The boy chuckled again. "It's Hannibal. Hannibal Roy."_

* * *

Wuya awoke to the sound of voices outside her cell. She couldn't make out words, but she thought she heard Jack's voice. She was relieved to wake up; she almost thought she could still feel the sting of the blows the boy had dealt her.

Could that boy really have been Hannibal? She was beginning to doubt these "memories" more and more. She didn't know much about Hannibal's history, and she realized for the first time that he probably hadn't always been a bean. But that boy's Heylin abilities had been remarkable. He had defeated the four young monks from her dreams seemingly without effort. Hannibal was intelligent and tricky, but didn't posses that boy's magical abilities. If he did he would hardly need to collect shen-gong-wu in order to fight Chase and the monks.

But the most unbelievable part of her dreams was herself—a fearful, caring Wuya who hardly ever spoke? Impossible. She couldn't be less like that little girl in her dreams. She wondered if this was some trick of Hannibal's. Or perhaps the monks were creating these dreams? But for what purpose?

She heard Jack's voice more clearly outside the cell, then suppressed a surprised gasp when he came through the closed door, holding the Serpent's Tail. She curled her lip, more at her strange emotional reaction to seeing him than anything. His arm was still in a sling and his face still bruised. She felt a twinge of anger. Why hadn't the monks healed him yet? He shouldn't even have that broken arm, let alone the bruises.

She kicked herself silently. Why did she care about his wounds?

"Jeez, there's no need to be _that_ mad. It's not like I even hurt you all that bad," Jack misunderstood her furious glare to mean that she was angry with him. Which she was, of course. She searched for her former anger, but she couldn't bring herself to be anything more than mildly irritated at the boy.

"So…" Jack started. He seemed to be trying to think of a good way to phrase something.

Wuya rolled her eyes. "What, Jack? Spit it out, what do you want? You obviously didn't come here to gloat. Which certainly surprises me…"

"Well…" Jack grinned. "I could, I guess…no? Alright then, I guess I'll just get to the point. Wuya, why did you sneak into the infirmary? I know it wasn't to try and convince me to join you, don't even start with that crap."

She remained silent for a moment, trying to decide what to say. Her visit to him in the infirmary seemed ages ago. Her odd dreams had been consuming her thoughts recently. She eyed him cautiously and was slightly surprised by the intensity in his eyes. He was certainly changing quickly. He seemed so different from the Jack she used to know. Except…

"Went back to wearing your makeup, I see," she jumped on the opportunity to change the subject. If she could only distract him perhaps she could grab the serpent's tail… "It suits you, Jack. I always thought you looked quite odd without it. Like you were trying to hard to fit in with the monks."

"Yeah, well, maybe I was," Jack responded thoughtfully. His answer shocked Wuya again, but she didn't let it show.

"That robe looks silly on you as well, Jack," she walked up to him and reached up to touch his chest. "Black suits you much better…"

He stiffened up as she reached for him but then seemed to give up. His shoulders slumped and he dropped his gaze to the ground. "You think so? Yeah, I kinda agree." He sighed, then he reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. "I dunno, Wuya. I guess sometimes I wonder what I'm doing here. I'm not…like them. You know that better than anyone, huh?"

He looked up and gave her a weak smile. She suddenly froze. Was he…trying to confide in her?

"Chase…he hurt Raimundo. Really bad. I couldn't help him. I couldn't protect him. I can't fight Chase." He let out a quick laugh. "I can't even fight you, not without shen-gong-wu to help me. Uh, no offense or anything, it's just that you don't have your powers right now so…" He trailed off and frowned, surprised by his own words. Wuya realized suddenly that Jack wasn't trying to trick her. He was being completely honest.

He shook his head and suddenly looked up at her. The determination in his eyes was familiar to Wuya. She'd seen that expression on his face countless times.

"But there's absolutely no way I'm coming back to the Heylin side. If I have to choose between being a looser here or a looser over there, I'll pick here any day. At least here I have friends who support me, even when I fail. At least I know the monks will never abandon or betray me."

The words didn't quite sting, but Wuya did feel a twinge of something…guilt? She dismissed the feeling quickly.

"Anyway Wuya, will you just tell me why you came to see me? I'm gonna get the truth out of you one way or another."

"Jack, that sounded like a threat. You wouldn't hurt a defenseless prisoner, would you?" She fluttered her eyelids and gave him a pout.

"Oh, I don't have to hurt you to figure it out. This is your last chance, you old hag."

She flashed him a grin, "I didn't know you were a mind-reader now, Jack. Won't you give me a demonstration?"

Jack rolled his eyes as he turned to go. "If only. No, I can't read minds, Wuya. But I'm gonna borrow the ability from someone who can."

* * *

_Why didn't I grab the wu when I had the chance?_ Jack sat inside his room listening to Wuya's thoughts with Kimiko's little mind-reading pda. _The idiot was trying to distract me with that teary confession. _

Jack's cheeks went a little pink remembering everything he'd said to her. What had prompted that? Since when did he use Wuya's shoulder to cry on? _I wonder what he meant by that? It's not like he can actually read minds or anything. The monks do have the Mind-Reader Conch, but I should be out of its range down here. Are there any other wu that could help him?_ Dozens of images of shen-gong-wu and short lists of their abilities flipped through her mind. _Only the Mind-Reader Conch could help him and he would have to be at least in the hallway to reach me. I'll have to be careful and listen for him outside…_

Jack wondered for the first time how Wuya knew so much about the shen-gong-wu. Dashi had created them, hadn't he? Wuya was his enemy, so it made sense that she would know a little bit about them, but she knew every detail about every one. She could even tell when one went active and where it was hidden.

_…don't know what I'd do if he found out I was worried about him. _

Jack almost dropped the device. What? Wuya, worried about him? He laughed out loud, unable to stop himself.

"What's so funny?" Kimiko walked into his room. Her eyes were less red than they had been in a while, but she still had big bags under them. Her hair was up in its usual pigtails again. She'd done nothing but pull it back into a ponytail while Rai had been unconscious.

"Uh…" Jack turned the pda off quickly, not sure why he felt embarrassed. "Nothing. Just, uh…it's nothing. How's Rai doing?"

Her expression darkened. "He's doing okay. I dunno. It's hard to tell with him now, y'know?" She sat down on the mat next to him and pulled her knees up to her chest. "He was so easy to read before he was made into the leader, and now he can be so…mysterious. I thought he'd be crushed to know about…what happened, but he seems to not care at all."

Her voice was weak and hollow, not at all like the Kimiko Jack was used to.

"He's asleep right now," she sighed. "Are you done with that?" She pointed at the device in his hand.

He nodded and handed it back to her, silently resolving not to use it anymore. Knowing that Wuya was worried about him only confused him even more.

Kimiko stood up and headed out of the room when Jack cleared his throat behind her.

"Uh, Kimiko, I…listen, I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough…y'know, to help Raimundo." He kept his eyes on the floor when she turned around to face him. He felt his cheeks go red as she stared at him. "I just…I mean, you guys have done so much for me and…I just wish I could repay you somehow—"

His voice was cut off as Kimiko wrapped her arms around him suddenly. She held him tightly and he knew his whole face was red now, not just his cheeks. He tried to speak but couldn't seem to form words.

"Jack, I'm sorry for all the nasty stuff I've said about you." The emotion in her voice shocked him almost as much as the hug had. "You're a great guy and a great friend. You saved Rai's life; he'd definitely be dead if it weren't for you." She let go and leaned back, her cheeks slightly pink. "Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you."

He managed to shake his head and give her a smile before he suddenly felt overwhelmingly drowsy. The feeling was all too familiar and he waved goodbye to Kimiko as she hurried from the room. He flopped down onto the pillow and was instantly asleep.

* * *

"…I told you already, what girl is going to be interested in a guy who is paralyzed from the waist down? Just give it up, kid. The sooner you accept your loss, the better."

Jack was unsurprised to find himself floating in the white dream-world. He was, however, very surprised to see not just Dashi lounging on the ground, but Raimundo standing in front of the bald monk, fists clenched.

"Just shut up, old man! I told you, I'm gonna find a way to fix myself! I don't care if the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman won't work, there's got to be another way!"

Dashi yawned and leaned back, shutting his eyes. "You should take some advice from this 'old man'—there are some things we are meant to change and some things we aren't. Learn to be able to recognize the difference. Hello Jack."

Raimundo glanced over his shoulder as Jack floated down to land on the ground behind him. "Uh, hey Dashi. Am I interrupting something?"

"No, no, Raimundo was just letting out some of his frustration." Dashi glared off into the distance and muttered, "…seems to be what you both think I'm here for…"

"Hey Jack, how's it hanging?" Raimundo grinned, but Jack could tell the smile was forced. He had a pretty good idea why.

"Um…Raimundo, were you…uh…watching us just now?"

"So!" Dashi jumped up and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I've called you here together for a reason."

"And that would be…?" Raimundo sounded more irritated than Jack had heard him sound in a while.

"For training, of course," Dashi grinned at them both. "I need to see the two of you in action."

"You've _seen_ us in action." Rai complained. He leaned up to Jack and spoke out of the corner of his mouth, "I bet the old man is just too lazy to spar with us on his own."

Jack grinned. "No kidding. Yeah, I've been wondering why he calls this 'training.' All I've done is listen to him yammer on about how great he is."

Raimundo stifled a laugh as Dashi glared down at them. "I can't judge your abilities accurately by sparing with you myself since you don't even get a chance to _use_ your abilities against me. Now go ahead and show me what you've got."

"All right, all right. At least I get to use my legs here, eh?" He shot Jack a grin and stepped into a defensive position.

Jack was excited to spar. He'd been feeling restless for a while now, and he knew he was safe fighting Raimundo.

"You ready to go down, girly boy?" Rai taunted as he began to circle his opponent, looking for an opening.

"That's my line." Jack grinned. "Guess I can't call you a Xiaolin looser anymore, eh?"

Raimundo lunged forward, swinging at the side of Jack's head. Jack ducked just in time and tried to hit Rai with an uppercut. Raimundo leapt into the air and floated upside-down above Jack's head. He stuck out his tongue at the monk below him.

"Hey, no fair. Elemental powers are cheating," Jack complained.

"Nothing is cheating in this match," Dashi called from the sideline. "That means you too, Jack."

"Alright then," Jack activated his heli-bot and prepared to jump into the air. "I've been flying a lot longer than you have, Raimundo. Better get ready to loose!" He lunged upward with a laugh as his opponent flew further up into the air.

* * *

"Don't forget, kiddos," Dashi coached as the two battled furiously in the sky, "Wind is not Chase Young's element. He uses his Heylin powers to make himself fly, but he'll never fight in the air unless forced to. That is why you must improve your skills in the air. You will goad him into facing you in the air. He thinks he's so smart, but he's easy to provoke. You both know that."

"Yeah, yeah, we got it." Rai dodged one of Jack's attacks.

"But, wait, I _don't_ get it," Jack glanced down at Dashi as he blocked Rai's foot with his arm. "You keep saying air isn't Chase's 'element' and before you said it was _your_ element. And you flew around like Rai."

"Yes, I am…well, was…the Dragon of the Wind. What's your point?" But by the look on Dashi's face Jack could tell he knew exactly what the point was.

"Well, then what _was_ Chase's element?"

"Oh yeah, hey, I never thought about that. The dragons always appear together, huh? I'm pretty sure I remember Master Fung saying that…" Raimundo flipped under Jack and grabbed one of his legs. "So…you were at the temple the same time as Chase and Master Monk Guan, right? What were their elements?"

"Guan's element was fire…"

"Ha! No surprise there," muttered Raimundo as he flung Jack toward the ground.

"…and Chase was water, but you won't have to worry about that. Drinking the Lao Mang Long soup takes away one's Xiaolin dragon abilities."

"No wonder that guy is so obsessed with the cheddarhead," Jack said as he caught his balance.

"Haha, yeah. Those water dragons must just be full of themselves," laughed Rai.

"But, wait…" Jack landed next to Dashi, who didn't quite meet his gaze.

"Yeah," continued Rai, landing on the other side of their master. "Who was the dragon of earth? Did he die or something?"

"No…no, she didn't die. Well, not exactly." Dashi sighed. Jack was surprised at the look on his face. He'd never seen the monk so serious.

"Not exactly? Did she or didn't she? Death is kinda an either-or type thing, you know?" Rai shot Jack a quizzical look.

"This really isn't relevant to your training…" Dashi looked away from them, but they weren't letting the topic go.

"Dashi, come on man, you gotta tell us." Rai pressed.

Dashi sighed again, this time in defeat. "It should be obvious. Who do you know who uses earth in her attacks?"

"Her? What do you mean? We don't know anyone like that," Raimundo protested.

But Jack realized immediately. "Wuya? No way! That's immposible!"

"What? The hag? That _is_ impossible. You said dragons lost their Xiaolin powers when they turned evil!"

"No, I said drinking the Lao Mang Long soup took away Xiaolin abilities. That is not how Wuya turned evil."

"Well then how did it happen?" Raimundo leaned forward.

"It was…an accident. A misunderstanding. A mistake." Dashi's eyes went dark and his voice turned distant. Jack glanced at Raimundo, but he seemed to have caught the hint already.

The two continued their fight in silence.


	9. New Friends, Old Friends

(Thanks so much for reading this far! I'd like to mention that I went back through and edited the first six chapters a bit, hopefully everything will be a little more consistent now.

As always, I really appreciate critiques on my writing. Be as harsh as you can! It helps me a lot! Thanks again!)

Chapter 9 – New Friends, Old Friends

Jack opened his eyes, and the familiar sight of his little room in the temple greeted him. He sighed heavily and put his one good hand behind his head. Dashi had certainly given him more than just training to think about.

He had only been laying there a few minutes when Omi's head popped into his line of sight. He held back a surprised shriek.

"Jack, you must come quickly. Raimundo wishes to speak to all of us," Omi grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. Jack was amazed, not for the first time, at how strong the little monk was.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, jeez. No need to be so pushy. What's so urgent anyways?"

"He said he would not tell us until you were there! He said it concerned the whole team! I am certain it is quite urgent!" Omi began dragging Jack off down the hall toward the infirmary.

_The whole team?_ Jack forcibly kept his eyes from watering. Did Raimundo really think of him as a teammate? Jack knew Omi and Clay had no problem accepting him into their little family, but now both Rai and Kimiko seemed to be doing the same. He hurried into the infirmary with Omi.

Raimundo was propped up on some pillows. He looked a lot less like a mummy than when Jack had last seen him in the real world, but he also looked a lot weaker than the warrior he had just finished sparring with in his dream world. Clay and Kimiko were sitting on either side of him.

"Finally!" Kimiko grinned over at them.

"What took you so long, partner?" Clay smiled over as well. "Feels like we've been waiting here for hours; I never knew Rai could keep a secret even for a few seconds."

"I am quite sorry, my friends," Omi hurried over and sat next to Clay. "But Jack was being most lazy. He was not on the training grounds at all but merely resting in his room!" Omi shot an accusing look at Jack.

"He was with me, Omi," Rai interjected before Jack could defend himself. "I tried to tell you that, but you ran off too quickly. Jeez, you could really learn some patience, Omi."

"Patience? I am very patient! I am the most patient person I know!" Omi turned his glare up toward their leader. "Now, what did you want to tell us? We are all here! What are you waiting for?"

Raimundo laughed and motioned for Jack to sit in the available chair next to Kimiko. "All right, all right, chill little dude. Jack actually already knows this, but—"

"What?" cried Omi, the pitch of his voice rising. "Then why did you make me go and get him?"

"Because we need to decide together what to do about it." Raimundo seemed to hesitate before continuing, and Jack knew why. "Look, Jack and I have been traveling to a sort of spirit world when we sleep and training with Grand Master Dashi."

"_What?_" Omi's cry was more of a shriek this time. "Grand Master Dashi has been training you? And _you_?" he turned an accusing finger on Jack. "But…I have been training in the temple my whole life! _I_ should be the one Grand Master Dashi chooses to train! Not…not…"

"Yeah, yeah, we know Omi," Rai rolled his eyes. "He said he'd end up training all of us eventually. He just needed to train me first since I'm the leader. And…uh, well…" he hesitated, obviously worried Omi would turn his indignant anger on him. "I'm the one who told Dashi to train Jack.

"But, Raimundo, why would you go and do somethin' like that?"

"Yeah, Rai. I mean, no offense, Jack it's just that…"

"Yeah, no offense partner, but you've still got a long way to go here at the temple. The four of us are the ones who could really benefit from Dashi's training."

Clay and Kimiko weren't angry like Omi, but they didn't bother to hide their disappointment. Jack opened his mouth to tell them that he couldn't agree more, but Rai interrupted him again.

"Guys, that's exactly the point. Jack needs to get better, and fast, if we're ever to beat Chase once and for all." Jack knew Raimundo was making up an excuse to get out of revealing his true reason for supporting him the whole time.

"Chase is way too tough for us on our own, especially now. And Jack is the perfect weapon. Chase will underestimate him. As a team, the five of us can take Chase, Hannibal, Wuya, or whoever." He grinned at them, and his excitement seemed genuine. Jack was impressed at how good of a liar the Xiaolin monk was. "But he's too far behind to help us out right now. No offense, dude."

"Hey, none taken." Jack held his hands up and smiled.

"So he needs to improve as quickly as possible. I've even put some of my training with Dashi on hold so he can train Jack." He grinned over at the new monk. "He's been doing a great job, too. I never knew you had so much potential, Jack. Guess I should have listened to Omi."

Omi's look of frustration vanished and he nodded at Raimundo. "Yes. I always knew Jack would be a great warrior for the side of good!" He beamed at Jack, who suppressed a chuckle at how easily the little monk was distracted.

"I reckon that makes sense."

"Yeah, as long as we get to train with Dashi eventually, too." Kimiko grinned at Jack. "Training with the Grand Master? You've certainly come a long way from 'Jack Spicer, Prince of Darkness,' eh?" She elbowed him in the ribs and winked.

Jack laughed with her but noticed Raimundo's look of relief out of the corner of his eye.

"Right, so, anyway. That's not what I wanted to tell you. Dashi told us something totally weird just a little bit ago while we were training…"

"Yeah," Jack nodded, leaning forward as the other monks did the same. "He said that Wuya used to be a Xiaolin monk. Not only that, but she was a chosen one, like you guys."

"She was training at the temple at the same time as Dashi, Chase, and Master Monk Guan," Rai explained. "Her element was earth."

They sat in silence for a moment as the three monks digested the information. Omi was the first to speak.

"What was Chase Young's element?"

Raimundo and Jack relayed the information they had received from Dashi.

"So," Rai concluded. "I was thinking we could do some snooping and find out about the old witch's past. I'm sure Dashi would tell us if we insisted, but I don't want to bring up any bad memories. Anyway, I figured we had plenty of resources available to us. But if we can't figure it out on our own I _will_ ask Dashi. I feel like this is pretty important information."

"I agree," Omi nodded. "This is most troubling. I was unaware that there were more ways to turn a good person evil than just the Lau Mang Long soup."

"Maybe Wuya had some sort of situation similar to what happened to Raimundo," Clay suggested.

"Yeah, maybe that's why she thought to try and pull him away from us," Kimiko grinned over at Rai. "Of course, he didn't exactly make himself a difficult target."

"Hey, come on you guys, when are you gonna stop teasing me about that?" Rai laughed.

"Well how do you suppose we should go about getting this information?" Clay asked. "I mean, I guess we could go straight to Wuya and ask her…"

"I doubt she would tell us," Raimundo said. "If this was something she wanted us to know, she'd probably already have let us know."

"Wuya is indeed most secretive," Omi agreed. "We will have to trick the information out of her!"

"Yeah, but how?" Kimiko tapped her chin thoughtfully. "We could ask her and then uses the Mind-Reader Conch to get her reaction…"

"That may not work so well," Raimundo frowned. "It's probably a long story and she's not an idiot. She can just focus on not thinking about it."

"Perhaps she would be more likely to tell her old accomplice?" Omi suggested, looking over at Jack. The others turned to him as well.

"Uh…I don't know…she might, if I asked her just right. She does love to brag about stuff. But…" Jack paused. "The thing is…I think Dashi might be wrong about this. Or possibly pulling our legs."

"What do you mean, Jack?" Kimiko frowned.

"Yeah, I was actually thinking the same thing," Raimundo nodded. "Except I don't think the problem is with Dashi. It's just a hunch, I guess, but I don't think Wuya remembers being a monk."

"Hey, yeah, that would make sense," Jack nodded thoughtfully.

"Why do you guys think that?" Kimiko pressed.

Raimundo and Jack eyed each other, both unsure of how to respond.

"Well, for starters I had to explain to her who Chase was."

"Yeah, and she doesn't use her element properly. It's like she knows she has earth powers but was never trained to use them right," Rai added.

"Well, we could always just ask Master Monk Guan, right?" Clay suggested.

"Hey, yeah," Kimiko grinned. "We could just fly on over to his temple on Dojo…" She paused, glancing at Raimundo. "Oh, right…well…"

"You guys should go and I'll stay here."

"No way, Raimundo. Were not leaving you all alone here, partner."

"We should just wait until your wounds have healed," Omi said.

"No, I think we should figure this out as quickly as possible," Raimundo leaned in close and motioned for the others to do the same. "If there's some way to turn Wuya back to the side of good we'll never get a better chance. I'm sure it won't take her long to escape from the temple basement. Honestly, I'm kinda surprised she's still there at all."

"But, still, we can't just leave you here…" Kimiko protested weakly.

"I won't be alone guys, don't worry." A thought seemed to have occurred to him. "Why don't the three of you go and Jack can stay here with me? He's injured too, so he should stay anyways. That way we can keep working on our training even while were awake." He grinned over at Jack.

"But what if Chase attacks again?" Clay asked.

"I don't think he will," Jack spoke up. "The only reason he sought Rai out in the first place was because he felt defeated when you guys scared him off. He feels like he's won for now, so he'll probably just hang out in his cave."

"Yeah," Rai agreed. "And while we're here we can ask the old hag about her past. Who knows? Maybe she does know something."

The three warriors seemed hesitant, but Raimundo insisted and they finally headed off to find Dojo.

"Are you really planning on talking to Wuya?" Jack turned to Raimundo after the others left.

"Oh, no." Rai grinned. "I'm gonna have you do it."

"I…don't think that's going to work out. Wuya's not exactly happy with me right now…" Jack didn't actually know exactly how Wuya felt about him at the moment. He did, however, know that he didn't want to go back and try to talk to her.

…_If he found out I was worried about him…_ Wuya's voice echoed in Jack's head and he again wondered why he had spilled his guts to her earlier.

"Yeah, well, she's never happy, is she?" Raimundo leaned back onto his pillows and put his newly healed arms behind his head. "But if anybody has any chance of getting info out of her it's you, her former cohort."

"Don't forget the 'former' part in there," Jack pointed out. "Honestly Raimundo, I think you've got a better chance of getting her to talk than I do."

"Maybe we should both go," Rai grinned. "Gang up on the old hag."

Jack preferred that to going in and facing her alone. At least he wouldn't spontaneously confess any more secrets…hopefully…

* * *

_"I can't believe this! How could four Wudai Warriors get beat by one little kid?" Dashi complained loudly. _

_ The four monks were sitting in the courtyard in a circle. Their wounds were mostly healed, though Roland had come to their rescue before any of them had sustained any serious injuries. At least, Wuya thought Roland had saved them. The fight had been going on for a few minutes when the boy, Hannibal, had looked up into the sky in response to a loud call from the bird that had been sitting on his shoulder earlier. _

_ Without a word to the four monks he had turned and run. Seconds later, Roland had hurried out to their aid. _

_ "Well, maybe if Chase hadn't gotten in my way…" began Guan._

_ Chase quickly cut him off with a sharp laugh. "Ha! Me, get in your way? Surely you must be joking, my friend." He shot Guan a grin. "If anyone is the weak link in our team it's you, Guan. Your attacks are far too volatile. You should learn to control yourself better…"_

_ Guan's eye twitched and he growled at Chase. "I think you are mistaken, my friend." Wuya couldn't ignore the sarcastic emphasis on the last two words._

_ "Calm down you two," Dashi snapped at them. Wuya looked back at her friend. His irritation scared her. Dashi was usually so happy… "We're going to have to work together to beat this foe."_

_ "Oh, really?" Guan rolled his eyes, turning his frustration on Dashi. "I thought we would face him one at a time, Dashi, but your plan is much better."_

_ "I agree," Chase turned his mocking smirk toward Dashi as well. "What a brilliant idea…"_

_ "Hey, you two were the ones going at each other," Dashi raised his voice slightly, not quite yelling. "You obviously needed someone to tell you to stop."_

_ Chase and Guan both started retorting loudly and soon the three boys were in a heated argument. Wuya sighed and leaned forward motioning the others to listen to her. The three noticed and immediately went silent. _

_ They all leaned in close and Wuya spoke at little more than a whisper. "Our loss was not owed to our own weakness. Our martial arts skills are not enough to defeat this foe."_

_ "She's right," Dashi agreed. "What was up with those weird abilities he used?"_

_ "Yes," Chase nodded. "It was as though he was controlling some element unknown to us."_

_ "He was using Heylin magic," Master Shan walked up to their tight circle. Wuya and Dashi slid aside and made room for him. He sat cross-legged and nodded his thanks._

_ "What are you talking about, master?" Guan's question was out of his mouth before Shan was even seated. _

_ "As the four of you use the elements of the earth, so too can others use supernatural abilities." Shan smiled at them, his characteristic serenity calming the four monks despite the fact that his words were far from soothing._

_ "The most powerful of the supernatural forces in the world is Heylin dark magic. Your elemental powers combined are its equivalent in theory. But divided, you could never hope to face a Heylin sorcerer."_

_ "But master, we combined our powers and tried to fight him already. We couldn't even touch him. His magic is too strong." Dashi looked up at his father for guidance._

_ "Yes, young monks." Shan smiled sadly at them. "Your elemental powers combined could defeat him, but only once you have mastered them. As of now you cannot hope to face a foe with abilities as advanced as this boy's." _

_ "No!" Chase clenched his fists in frustration. _

_ "But it could take years to finish mastering our elements!" Guan's temper was short, but in this case Wuya completely understood his frustration._

_ "But master, we can't wait that long," Dashi's eyes darted in Wuya's direction. She read his look immediately. That boy hadn't shown up without a reason. He had made his intentions and desires quite clear. Wuya felt a shiver go up her spine. He wanted her. _

_ "That boy may have caused difficulties for you children, but his abilities are not fully manifested either. Roland would have no trouble defeating him." _

_ "But Roland can't be with us all the time," Dashi pressed. "He has his own duties…"_

_ "I don't want to hide behind Roland!" Guan jumped to his feet, and Clay followed him quickly._

_ "I agree. I will not suffer the humiliation of being defeated by a mere child." His dark eyes narrowed as he looked over at Guan. The two seemed to come to a silent agreement and they headed off toward the training grounds together. _

_ "Master, I…" Dashi's eyes darted nervously at Wuya. "There's something we didn't tell you abou…" he paused abruptly, catching Wuya's look urging him to stop._

"_Yes, my son?" Shan smiled down._

_ "Uh…nothing. Sorry, it's nothing."_

_ Shan eyed the two for a moment, then he stood and headed back into the temple. Dashi leaned close to Wuya._

_ "Why didn't you want me to tell him? He could help us…"_

_ Wuya's voice was slightly stronger this time. "I am causing trouble for you. That boy was here for me. I do not wish you father to know that I am causing trouble. He may decide I am too much of a danger to keep around."_

_ Dashi's laugh filled the courtyard. It surprised Wuya, but what surprised her even more was when she found herself smiling along with him. _

_ "Wuya, don't be ridiculous!" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her up to him, causing her to blush furiously. "Dad would never, ever do something like that. I thought you trusted us by now." He smiled down at her and wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her against his chest._

_ "Wuya, we are your friends here. We will always protect you." He leaned back slightly and looked into her eyes. "I will always protect you."_

_ She felt the slight sting of tears in her eyes as she clutched on to his clothes and buried her face in his chest._

* * *

Wuya awoke to the sound of footsteps in her cell and the dream ended abruptly. She sat up quickly and noticed, too late, that a tear was sliding down her cheek. Raimundo, who was in a wheelchair, and Jack, whose arm was still in a sling, certainly noticed as well. The two were both holding onto the Serpent's Tail.

The warriors stared at her for a short, frozen moment, their blatant shock showing on their faces. Then she reached up and hastily wiped her cheek while the two boys seemed to simultaneously find the walls and ceiling of the cell quite interesting.

"Yes?" Wuya snapped. The two flinched and looked back at her quickly. "What do you two fools want?" She bared her teeth at them in an angry snarl.

"Well…uh…we came to talk to you…" Rai stammered.

"_That_ much is obvious." She crossed her legs and leaned back, running a hand through her long hair. "_What_ did you want to speak to me _about_?"

Jack recovered first. He walked up to Wuya and stood over her in what he obviously thought was a menacing way. She looked up at him, unafraid. "Wuya, we want to know if you were ever a Xiaolin monk."

The question caught her so off guard that she was unable to hide her sock.

Raimundo caught the look easily. "Aha!" He pointed at her triumphantly. "So you _do_ know something about it! You used to be a good guy, didn't you? You were a chosen one, just like us!"

"An interesting idea. Where did you hear that?" Wuya's voice was casual, her face giving nothing away now that she had herself back under control.

"Well, that'll just be our little secret." Raimundo grinned. "Unless you want to give us some info first. How about a trade?"

The idea appealed to Wuya, but she didn't let it show. She began inspecting her nails as though the conversation was boring her and responded casually.

"I'll think about it. Perhaps if I was given more suitable living quarters I'd be more willing to make deals with you, Raimundo." She shot a grin up at Jack. "You give little Jacky here a room up in the temple, why not me? You know I'm just as trustworthy as he is."

"Yeah right." Raimundo rolled his eyes. "It's gonna take a lot to make me trust you, ya old hag. And for the record, I trust Jack with my life."

Wuya noticed Jack's involuntary reaction to his friend's words. His cheeks turned slightly pink and a smile crept onto his face. The look of pleasure and pride almost made Wuya smile. Instead, she turned her attention back to the other monk.

"Yes, well, as touching as that is, I'm still not giving you anything while I'm locked down here eating bread and chicken broth for every meal."

"I'll talk to Master Fung," Rai said. "Maybe we can figure something else out for you. I'll let him know you deserve a reward for your good behavior."

She scowled at him. He winked back at her and motioned for Jack to accompany him out of the room.

After their exit, Wuya leaned back against the wall and thought about her dream. The thought of Dashi promising to protect her made her laugh aloud. Dashi, her protector? He was the one who imprisoned her! She could still remember the look on his face when he opened the puzzle box, thinking he would trap her forever with his clever little toy. His triumphant smirk was so different from his loving smile in her dream.

_It's time to send certain evil packing. _

She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples with her fingertips.

_I will always protect you._


	10. Chapter 10

Haha! This is not a chapter! Bwahahaha! Okay, sorry to anyone who wanted an update, but I'm rewriting this entire story! I've finished the first chapter and the others will be done soon, I promise. I have this entire story planned out and I will finish it. The re-writes are gonna be kinda different, though, so please read them instead of trying to go straight on to the new chapters. Sorry, but I promise this won't take too long.

The new story is called _Reinventing Junzi_. Thanks so much for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone who is reading this! Just posting this to let people know that chapters two and three are up on Reinventing Junzi! (Which is the rewrite of this story…) Promise I'll have the next chapter up soon! I'm hoping to keep to a one-per-week chapter schedule, at least. Thanks so much for reading! 3


	12. Chapter 12

Hello all! Just wanted to let anyone who cares know that my rewrites of this story are up to chapter six (technically chapter seven here, since I mashed some bits together). Just two more chapters and I'll be on to the new stuff! Thanks so much for reading!

Rhyainn


	13. Final Update, Thanks For Reading!

Just wanted to drop in and say that the re-write of this story has officially caught up! Yay! Now _Reinventing Junzi_ is on to totally new material! Thanks so much to everyone who has read this story. Thank you for your patience while I worked on the re-writes. They've really helped me as a writer. This'll probably be my last update here, so I hope anyone who's interested heads over and reads my other story! Thanks again!


End file.
